So It Begins
by ShiningSun3
Summary: AU what would happen if the countries were all involved with the Mafia in one way or another? Will they be saved by love or will they spiral deeper into hell? WARNING: contains future yaoi. Gerita, Spamano, Fruk, Rochu, etc... Rated M for future smut and some very naughty words.
1. Chapter 1

**Well let's just say I got inspired to write this and I really wanted to write one with the badass Italy brothers like they truly deserve to be. **

**I do not own Hetalia *sobs* (But if I did there be a lot more yaoi;)**

**Enjoy~**

* * *

**SO IT BEGINS**

A soft autumn breeze blows in ruffling the young copper haired Italians as they made their way inside from the clouded sky. It threatened to spill water any minute now with its loud rumbling of thunder and it's fast flashing lightning. The older one with an abnormal curl sticking out opened the door to the abandoned building somewhere on the country side of Italy. His crimson collared button up underneath his vest shined against the dim glow that came from inside. His slacks covering his shoes as they made their way inside, a younger mirror image of him walks in behind him. He stopped only for a moment and took a quick look around making a mental note and then moving inside The only thing to tell them apart was the curls the younger had his on the left while the older had it to his right. Each one walking side by side with hats covering their eyes. "So what are we going to do about the shipment?" said the older Italian.

"What about the shipment?" he said softly curiosity in his voice.

The older Italian stopped and looked at the younger version of him who stopped when he did, "Idiota! The shipment of new weapons!" he spatted. Looking at the younger ones his green-yellow eyes looking into his younger brothers chocolate honey-brown eyes.

"Oh yea," he said bluntly, "What about it?"

"Don't you think we need more people? Six people aren't exactly going to cut it," The older one said.

"Ve how is that going to make a difference though?" the younger one said still standing in the same spot his green button up shirt exposing his hairless sleek chest.

"It's going to make a big difference idiot! What if those bastards decide to ambush us!" he said looking at his mirror image in irritation.

"Ve fine we'll send more people," then the two of them were silenced by a rumbling of their stomachs.

"Feliciano what are we going to eat?" the older one said bluntly.

"Ve how about some pasta," Feliciano replied to the older one. The older one shrugged as he tuned on his heal ready to leave the building but then stopped.

In the darkest corner of the building were two men crouched down listening to every word. One had dark black hair and his dark black eyes looking at the two young Italians. He smirked as he could see the other man with black hair and soft green eyes looking at the men as well. They watched and waited for the perfect moment to strike the two Italians off guard.

Suddenly a smirk came onto his face, "Hey Lovino," he said to his brother who was standing there his hat covering his eyes and a sly smirk on his face as well. Feliciano put his black gloved hand inside of his shirt grabbing ahold of a vice 12 hidden inside. "Would you like to make some tomato sauce?" he said in his innocent voice his innocent smile forming into an evil crooked one.

"You read my mind," he said pulling out a night hawk from his vest. Lovino pulled out his gun pointing it to one of the darkened corners his finger gracefully curling around the trigger and began to shoot rapidly. The man with green eyes only had time to see the bright light that came from the gun as each shot was fired until a bullet hit straight into his eyes splattering blood all over the wall behind him. The man from the other corner stood up taking out a gun of his own and was about to fire when Feliciano shot the vice 12 shooting the gun out of his hand. He walked over to the injured man an innocent smile graced upon his face.

Feliciano picked him up by the neck and slammed him against the wall. "Ve who sent you?" he said smiling in his innocent voice.

"Fuck you," the man replied.

Feliciano looked at the man the smile growing wider. "That hurt," he said playfully stepping back and holding the gun to his head.

"I stay loyal to my people," he said hiding the fear.

Feliciano cocked his head to the side a little his smile disappearing, "What's you code of contact?" he said curiously.

"To death do us part," he said with pride as he turned around facing Feliciano who was now accompanied with Lovino right behind him.

Feliciano smiled his innocent smile, "Have a safe trip," he said. Then with a swift pull of the trigger the lifeless body fell to the floor with a loud thump. The blood leaking all over the floor as the two brothers walked outside the abandoned building. They stepped out into the rain and into their lamburgine. They wiped the guns cleans and threw them into the dirt as it started to cause a mud slide heading down the river. They drove a little way up the deserted dust road when they spotted two men their skin light like the ones in the abandoned building. They stopped slowly parking the car to the side. They seemed to have looking down at the building they had just left. "Ve you think there with the other guys?" Feliciano said.

They got out of the car they could see the men unarmed or at least without guns. They grabbed the baseball bats from the trunk and started to walk toward the other men who seemed to have missed their car coming up the dirt road. As they got closer they could start to make out the words. "Do you think they go the job done?" one of the men said to the other one. Both dressed in tan drench coats reaching to their feet. Both of them wore hats as well.

"I don't know," he replied. "I just hope they hurry I'm freezing my ass off here," he said bitterly. Unknown to the two men that the Italian twin's right behind them ease dropping

A slight chuckle came from Lovino making the two men jump and turn around to see the twins. "I think you bastards are going to be waiting quite a while," he said a smug grin on his face.

One of the men took out a knife aiming straight at Italy's head. Italy's coked his head to the side taking the bat and hitting him in the front of the knees. The man steps back holding onto his knee as Feliciano hits him right in the stomach. Sending him flying like a paper in the wind back toward Romano who swung the bat and hit him right behind the knees making him fall to his knees letting out a loud yelp. With one more swing he hit him behind the head causing a cracking noise to disturb the silence of the rain falling. The man fell to the wet earth his head split open letting the blood mix with the wet dirt. The rain began to pick up as the two brothers looked at the last man who trembled in fear. They could see he was light skinned he wasn't form Italy that much they could see.

"Ve what brings you to our homeland?" Italy asks looking at the trembling man with amusement.

The man just stood there looking from his dead partner to the two incredibly strong twins. "Look we don't go all day you bastard," Romano said starting to get impatient with the man. "Why were you waiting for the two guys who were inside the building?" he said glaring at the man who was visibly shaking.

He took a step back as Italy started to walk around tapping the bat lightly on his shoulder. "T-they w-were supposed t-too k-kill you t-two," the man managed out.

Romano let out a laugh, "They certainly sucked balls at doing that," he said smirking at the man. Italy was now behind him a not so innocent smile on his face. "Who're with?" Romano said as Italy pressed the bat against his back. It was obvious that this man…boy more likely he didn't look older than seventeen. "Look kid...," Lovino started he always had a soft spot for kids even if they were trying to kill him. It was even more obvious that he hadn't been familiar with the way things ran and he was probably new to the world of the mafia. "You're still pretty young so why don't you just tell us who sent ya' and we can be done here no harm done," he said trying to wave the offer in front of the young man.

Italy knew why his brother was telling him that, he knew his soft spot for kids no matter the age. He only smiled removing the bat from his back and tapping it on the ground. "I s-stay l-loyal to m-my, " he was cut off by a clearly annoyed Romano.

"Cut the loyalty bullshit and answer the dam question," he bitterly said he always hated cussing to kids. "Tell us or we'll beat it out of you," he said to hissing to him.

"I-I'm w-with t-the Y-Yakuza," he said as he could feel his knees go weak underneath him as he tried to breathe being overpowered by the strong aura coming from the twins. Italy sighed completely feeling bored with the young boy they got the answer and now his stomach was growling like mad. "P-Please don't h-hurt me," the young boy said as he could feel his stomach go weak and tears threatening to come out.

"Relax will ya' besides we got what we wanted," he nodded his head as Italy went out from behind him and started to walk back to the car.

Romano turned to leave when he heard the familiar click he turned to see the gun pointed straight at his brother. "Sorry but I got to finish the job," he said sliding his finger down on the trigger and firing.

Italy ducked down as soon as he heard the familiar clicking of the gun and the shot was missed. Romano looked at his brother who only smiled sweetly at him as he stood up. The man stood there in shock _h-how?_ He asked himself. The gun was now trembling in his hand as he took a step back and shot the gun once more and once more Italy dodged it. Romano ran at the boy, "You Bastard!" he said swinging the bat as the boy turned his face and it stuck him right in the face. He was sent flying over the edge of the miniature cliff and fell to his ultimate death. Italy watched in horror as his brother did this very action. Romano caught his breathe and quickly calmed himself hiding his face underneath the hat. He threw the bat down the cliff and stood there. Italy went over to his brother and threw the bat as well. He hugged his brother tightly around his neck as he could feel the wet salty tears wet his shirt even further. It was so hard being a part of something you hated.

* * *

**Hope you all enjoyed it! Would love to see some reviews and if you all got any constructive critazisum I would love to hear it! **

**Hope you liked 3**


	2. Chapter 2

**Love this story and my imagination won't stop. **

**I do not own Hetalia *sobs* **

**Hope you Enjoy~**

* * *

**The scheme**

The Italian twins got into their sleek black Lamburgini and drove off. Italy took his phone and started to dial, he put in on speaker. The phone rang both brothers sat their silently. "Ciao capo," said a deep Italian voice on the other side.

"They took the bait," Romano said bluntly.

"Hmm really I didn't think they be that stupid," the voice said amusement in his voice.

"They said they were from the Ya-Yaki…" Romano sighed in frustration not being able to remember the name.

"Yakuza," Italy chimed in.

The voice on the other line stayed quiet as they could hear shuffling of papers. "It seems that's the Japanese Mafia," the voice said bluntly.

Italy looked at his bother in shock and confused. "Grazie see you back at base," Romano said before the person had time to say anything Italy slim finger hit the end button.

"You don't think…"Italy began feeling tears coming on. Thinking about one of his friends to send assassins after him was heartbreaking. Romano stayed quiet keeping his eyes on the road as they left the rainy scene behind them. "You don't think he sent them," he said.

Romano sighed, "He could be just like us…only doing what the boss says to survive," he said a little quietly trying to reassure his younger brother. Then a familiar sound of his stomach breaking the silence, his face turned red hiding his face as best as he could.

Italy smiled, "Ve~ let's go get some pasta!" he said happily his sweet smile showing on his face.

**Few days earlier**

Japan sat quietly in the room with all the other humans surrounding him chatting. He kept his distance not wanting to make any real contact with any of them. Then the door slid open and all stood up and watched as a man with a cigarette in his mouth. Everyone bowed as he made his into the room he stopped in front of Japan. "It's nice to see you here Kiku-san," he said. He put his hand underneath his chin to raise his head. Japan stood straight up looking at the man who was his boss. He smiled at him before leaving dropping the ash of cigarette on his foot. "Sit," he said as he sat down. Everyone did as they were told even Japan. "It seems we been have a lot of competition lately…mainly coming from Italy," he said letting ash drop from his cigarette.

The meeting dragged on Japan only half-listening his mind was on something else at the moment. He could only think about the American that had showed up so much in his mind. Sure they recently had established a "relationship" together. Sure he went over almost every day and sure Japan always got butterflies thinking about him. Japan hadn't realized he was losing track when suddenly he heard his name being called. "Hi?" he said looking at his boss and standing up.

He eyed him suspiciously but shrugged it off, "Were moving against Feliciano-san and Lovino-san?" he repeated his earlier statement. He continued on talking about the plan as Japan just stood there. He knew his boss, he was arrogant, one-minded, and he acted to rashly. He also knew his boss to be an idiot for not listening to him. HE told his boss various times that they were personifications of countries they were nowhere close to being human even if they looked like it. They were stronger, faster, smarter, lived longer than any other normal human. A simple human couldn't even compare to them not even to the youngest of them being Sealand could take out a whole group of men. He sighed silently to himself in frustration. He listened to the annoying ranting of his boss as he walked out of the meeting his boss not noticing a thing.

**Few days later**

Japan sat at the world meeting staying silent like always Greece to his right and America to his left. America was ranting about something and fighting with England. He looked around and saw Romano glaring at him his eyes passed over locking for a split second then continued to scan the room as if he had not notice it before. He remembered the boss telling him that they had no idea what had happened to subordinates he sent. He visibly twitched thinking what the twins could have done. You never know how people act when others aren't around.

Romano watched this action and smirked as Japan continued to look around the room. That proved it Japan was innocent and from the looks of it he had no idea what was going on. He sat back suddenly feeling something very near him practically breathing on him. He turned to see Spain smiling and snaking his hands around his waist. "Roma you're just so cute!" he said to him rubbing his cheek against Romano's already red cheek. He tried pushing the Spaniard off of him but without any results.

Feliciano looked at Germany who seemed to get more and more irritated each passing moment. He smiled looking up at him, "Ve Germany you should relax," he said. Germany turned to look at Italy who smiled sweetly up to him. "We shout go get some pasta after this!" Italy said with an even bigger smile.

Germany could feel the blush come onto his face as he looked at Italy. He smiled sweetly back at him his level of irritation going down just a little bit. He sighed knowing this meeting would end again without much progress. When suddenly a man walked into the room, none of the other personified countries seemed to have notice him at first but he definitely had a strange vibe coming off of him one Germany sensed quickly. He wore a long back drench coat he had a hat over his head covering his eyes. The man kept his head down and didn't seem to notice the German man staring at him. He eyed the man carefully following his movement as he swiftly dogged every flying object going around the room. He seemed to be getting closer and closer to Romano who was currently being tightly held by the waist by Spain who also had him on his lap.

Spain could see the man coming closer to him and Romano, Romano too embarrassed to see him coming continued to struggle out of the grip. He felt something bad coming from the man as he tightened the grip on Romano, a serious firm one.

Japan looked in horror as the man crossed the room. Currently America was talking to him about this new hamburger he was creating but Japan kept his eye on him the coat all but familiar. He was an assassin he gulped down as he stood up quickly but froze unable to move.

The man looked at Romano and Spain, "Are you Lovino Vargas?" he said suddenly.

Romano suddenly stopped fidgeting upon hearing his human name being used. He turned his head to face the man in the black coat.

Italy now stood up looking in the direction of his brother the personified countries had now gone quiet. They began to notice the strange man looking at Spain and Romano and his sudden use for the human name.

"Who the hell is asking?" Romano spat back. Then out of nowhere a gun was pulled out the end of the barrel touching Romano's forehead. Romano could feel his body go heavy inside of Spain's arms he gulped down but not visibly.

"You shouldn't point guns at people mi amigo," Spain said. "Especially not here," he said a little more softly.

The man raised his head to see the tanned man holding his target. The emerald eyes looking straight at him with a smile on the tanned man's face, he slid his finger down to the trigger but something stopped him.

None knew when or how but Spain had suddenly pulled out an axe out of nowhere and had it at his neck. The man frozen as he looked from the axe to Spain's eyes that were now dark, cold, and evil, he had a different aura from just seconds ago. He now let go of Romano who calmly stood up as Spain held the axe to his neck, "Put the gun down amigo…maybe we can talk about this," he said calmly.

The other countries also took a stand on guard ready for anything. They knew Spain had his conquistador aura around him, something no one should ever try to test. Italy wanted to go closer to his brother but he felt a firm hand around him he turned to Germany holding him by his shoulder. Italy knew if this kept on soon the lives of the twins would be in danger. Romano gulped down as if thinking the very same thing as his twin brother.

America had jumped in front of Japan being the hero he is. Japan only moved closer to the man who eyed him form the side. "Why are you here?" he said bluntly in Japanese.

The man put the gun down that was now pointing at nothing. "I was sent by the boss," he replied.

Japan usually a nation who never showed emotion had a shocked expression on his face. China currently was being held protectively by Russia as he looked at his brother. He knew his younger brothers boss was a complete fool but for his boss to send someone here…that was just plain stupidity.

"Get out," Japan said firmly regaining control over his emotion. "Leave and don't come back," he took a step closer, "Do not tell the boss you came," he said with a glare in his eyes. This glare sent shivers down the man's spine he had known Kiku for being calm and quiet but something about him was off the moment he started to talk.

Spain, being the badass he is, sensed the fear in the man. "I would listen to him amigo," he said his voice deep and threatening. The gun was to the man's side away from Romano, but that still didn't stop Spain from wanting to cut his head off for even threatening his precious Tomato.

"The boss won't be happy," he said to Japan fighting to regain control of his feelings. He could still see the Spanish battle axe to his throat as he put the gun away in his coat turned and left the room. He could feel the intense gazes coming from the crowd of personified countries making it harder and harder to breathe. He found himself running down the hall after the door was shut; he had never been more terrified in his life.

Romano looked as Spain still eyeing the door the room got quiet still chatter here and there. He turned his gaze to Japan, and then walked up to him grabbing him by his black tux, "What the hell do you know?" he said almost shouting at the nation.

Sudden movements came from all over the room. Spain grabbed Romano by the waist trying to pull him away from Japan who was fighting back at the grip. Italy also ran into it grabbing one of his older brother's arms. America also launched into action grabbing Romano by the collar of his tux and trying to push him off of Japan. China moved away from Russia and grabbed his brother along with Hong Kong, and Taiwan. They all tried to calm down there sibling as the other party tried too clam down Romano who spitting out slurs in Italian.

"ENOUGH," Germany yelled. His voice soon settling the chaos that unfolded in front of him, he saw all the bodies settle down. "WE ALL NEED TO SIT DOWN AND CALM DOWN," he yelled. Everyone went back their seats as the tension still up in the air. "Now then," he said clearing his throat and just happy Italy wasn't hurt in the process. "Does anyone care to explain just what happened?" the room was silent. Both the Italian twins glaring at Japan who glared back just as hard. "Japan?" Germany said looking at one of his former allies; he didn't say anything only kept glaring at the twins in front of him. He sighed only knowing he wasn't going to get an answer from the way they glared at each other. "I think today's meeting is done," he said. Everyone got up leaving the room a bit awkwardly and some still shaken.

Outside Japan had located the twins and followed them as they went to their car the other countries looking and fearing what was to come next. "I have nothing to do with this," he said making the twins stop to look at him strangely.

Romano's eyes narrowed at him, "Chig," Romano said as the twins left the Japanese man standing there. Japan turned to leave when a sudden clicking noise was heard and then a gun shot.

* * *

**Capo means Boss in italian. **

**I hope you enjoyed the story I really enjoyed this chapter review if you please:)**

**The underlined words mean that they are talking in thier language in this case Japanese, I was just to lazy to go and search for the translations sorry.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey third chapter hope you guys like. **

**Underlining**** again means they are talking in their native language in this case Japanese. **

**I do not own Hetalia *sobs***

**Enjoy~**

* * *

**Finishing the Job**

He never had been more scared in his life. He knew that his boss said these weren't like the other jobs he had taken. That these people were dangerous and he had to be on his toes, but he never expected them to be like that. He ran out of there as fast as he could. He had never been more scared in his life those weren't normal people. Those weren't even human. He struggled for air as he reached the entrance to the tall building and walked onto the pavement in the warm spring day. He couldn't breathe he could still feel the stares still on his back. He caught his breath as he pulled out his phone and let it ring.

"Shouta, did you do finish?" said a voice on the other line.

"No sir, there were some compli…"

"Finish it, or you will be finished." With that the phone was cut off.

He sighed he knew the meeting would be over any minute he took cover in the bush nearby and waited.

* * *

Italy heard the initial gun shot and looked back to see the gun being pointed at his brother. Everything seemed to play in slow motion as his brother seemed to be barley turning around Italy already pushed his brother out of the way seeing the bullet coming closer and closer to him.

Lovino saw his brother going near him as he pushed him to the ground. He landed with a loud thud on his ass. He looked back to see his brother on the ground, not moving. "Italy!" he said getting up and kneeling near his brother. He looked down turning his brother's face looking straight at him a faint smile on his face. "Italy you idiot!" he yelled feeling the tears threatening to spill over his face.

"Ve you're ok, I'm so happy," he said. Italy could feel the pain; blood dripping down his right arm the bullet had grazed deeply.

Romano let out a sigh of relief seeing his brother wasn't really hurt. Then he felt the gun barrel of the gun to his head. "You bastard," Romano said not looking up at the man.

* * *

Germany was walking outside looking for Italy searching when he ran into someone. "Entschuldigung," he said. He looked up to see Antonio.

He looked to see to be looking for someone else as well. "Ah no perdon amigo…have you seen Romano?" he asked nervousness in his usually cheerful voice.

Germany shook his head he knew Antonio was still on edge for what happened in the conference room. Then a sudden gun shot came from their right. They both turned but some other countries were in their way. They finally made their way to the front of the crowd and Germany heart dropped. There in front of him was Italy laying on the floor in his brothers arms. Blood was trailing down his arm he looked to see a gun pointed at Romano's head. Antonio could feel his blood begin to boil the man had a gun pointed at Romano.

Romano could feel the man smirk, "Where's your lover...You sick homo," the man said to him in his thick Japanese accent. He slid his finger around the gun once more let it linger on the trigger. "Hope you burn in hell."

Romano was visibly shaking not of fear but of anger, he looked up just as the man was about to pull the trigger. His eyes locked on him when something shiny was to the man's throat.

Shouta followed the weapon when he realized it was a Katana. At the end he could see Kiku holding it tightly glaring at Shouta with the same one he had back in the conference room which sent shivers down his spine once more. Although this time he did not show his fear but slid his hand inside his pocket.

"I thought I told you to leave," Japan said to Shouta.

Shouta only smirked, "I have to finish the job," he said with an amused smile appearing on his face.

America was next to Spain he could feel the anger coming off both Spain and Germany. Unknowing to him that he too was becoming like them with his eyes narrowed looking at Shouta his hand turned into fists and he was now shaking with anger.

Within the next few moments Shouta pulled out something from his pocket and threw it at Japan. They exploded in the air making a smoke screen. He moved the gun toward the large smoke cloud firing several times. None of the personified countries screamed hearing gun shots was all but familiar in their life time but they all held their breathe. Romano picked up his younger brother in his arms, he knew he had to get him to safety above all else. Shouta turned his head seeing the fleeing Italian as he shot his gun toward them now hitting Romano in the leg sending him flying toward the pavement. Romano turned at the last second so he would hit the ground first, but quickly gained control by putting an arm over his brother protectively. Shouta smirked at the futile attempt. Out of the cloud of smoke something went running toward him and it was fast. Shouta knew something like that would not have killed Kiku but it didn't look like it affected him at all. He could still see the Katana in his hand held tightly by his white knuckled fist. As he came closer Shouta took a step back just as Japan swung the sword, but he caught the sword and pulled on it pulling Japan closer to his body. He picked up Japan by the collar then threw him toward Romano. Romano barely had any time to react by the flying body sent toward him. He ended up catching Japan but it sent him flying back onto the pavement he then set Japan next to him.

Shouta breathed heavily he didn't expect that out of all things, especially for Kiku to be almost unhurt by any of the gun shots. He still had the gun and took out another one pointing both guns one at Lovino and the other Kiku. He grinned thinking for a split second that he had won. He then saw something shiny once more to his throat the object was a…axe. He knew who was at the end but then he felt something up against his right temple. He glanced to see an automatic colt pistol. At the end of it was a blond with hair held back by gel and icy blue eyes that glared back at the man. He could feel yet another gun being put to the back of his head, he was surrounded. An axe to his left, a gun to his right and yet another gun to the back of his head. He could feel the piercing glares coming from all three, it made him tremble.

Hungary who was currently standing by Austria took this time to run toward the Italians. She knelt down near Romano who held his leg in pain but was more concerned about his brother. He managed to stop the bleeding but Italy looked pale. Hungary quickly tore a piece of her dress and wrapped Italy's arm along with Romano's leg.

China with Taiwan and Hong Kong went to help Japan who held the side of his stomach from the collision with Romano. "Are you hurt aru?" he could hear his older brother ask. Japan smiled weakly a bit ashamed at his current state. Taiwan sighed slightly but the tension didn't stop there.

Prussia watched as his younger brother Germany held the gun to the man's head. He knew Germany wouldn't fire without having a good enough reason but when he saw Italy he knew it was all over for the man at the end of the gun. Now he wasn't only worried about his brother but Spain as well when he was in his conquistador state it was almost impossible to reason with him.

France felt Prussia's concern and went next to him they shared a worry glance. They had to calm them down but the most out of all of them was America who held the gun to the back of the man's head. He looked at England who too was worried about America, "We have to calm them down," France said to both of them. Prussia only nodded in agreement, England held tightly to France hand squeezing gently, the three of them moved in cautiously in attempt to calm down the three nations.

"Put the gun down," Japan said to Shouta.

"You better do it amigo unless you want to get decapitated," Spain said to him. His voice was threatening low almost like a growl.

"Or shot…either way man you won't know what hit you until you're in the next world," America said in an almost amusing voice. His expression although was not seen was completely different. His eyes were narrowed to the hair in front of him his smile was wicked to say the least.

"We suggest you put the guns down and comply completely," Germany said with his usual calm tone. Although in the inside he was fighting an internal battle, he could just shoot the man right then and there and not care but that wasn't the case. He had never felt angrier in his life this was the first time he had ever wanted to hurt a human this badly. All that ran through his head was Italy and the blood running through his mind his finger over the trigger ready to pull it at any given moment.

Shouta was now visibly trembling which sent a smile to Spain's and America's face. A small smile tugging at Germanys lips but he held it back. _Who are these people? When did they get so close? How did I not see them?_ All these thoughts ran through his head all at once he lowered the guns then dropping them to the floor. He was more than terrified now he was beyond even his own boss didn't come close to them. _These people….they aren't normal…it's like they're not even…human._ He gulped down his knees were about to give out on him.

"West put the gun down," Germany turned to see Prussia. "Look Italy's fine," he motioned to Italy who was currently being taken care of Hungary and Austria. All three of them looked at him there glances dark but Prussia wasn't fazed at all.

"Come on Alfred put the gun down," America turned to see England standing right next to him. America looked back at the man before putting the gun down.

"Spain mon ami please put the axe away," France got closer putting his hand gently on Spain's shoulder. Spain hesitated but retrieved the axe away from his neck.

He turned his face softening he went toward Romano who still lied on the floor Hungary attending to him. Romano knew Spain was still in his conquistador mood and smiled lightly at him hopefully calming him down.

America went near Japan who was standing looking at Shouta, "You need to go," he said to Shouta. China only eyed the man cautiously the guns were still next to the man making him tense. Japan began to panic as Shouta just stood there, if he tried anything no one would need a gun with a simple kick to the face from China Shouta could be sent flying, or a simple punch from America could kill the man. "Now," Japan said slightly embarrassed his face red not from anger but from America standing next to him holding his arm to look at a small scratch.

"You're a disgrace to your own country," Shouta said in reply to Kiku. Japan face reddened his mouth fell a little open. His voice caught in his throat he couldn't even get him back. Not like he needed too America, who was still very angry, did it for him.

He turned giving a cold glare to him, and England who stood by France knew what was to come next. He was about to protest when he felt France pull him back knowing not even England could stop him. Scotland looked at his brother and back at America he really didn't get to know the child his younger brother raised but this didn't look good at all. America slowly walked up to him as Shouta stepped back slightly clearly intimidated by the American blond with sky blue dark eyes and a particular piece of hair that defied gravity. America raised his hand and punched the man. If it were some other country they would have just fallen to the ground but he flew. Shouta flew to the wall and upon impact a sound of bones cracking against the brick wall and the back of his head splitting open causing blood to smear the wall.

In the crowd Sealand watched his body shaking from seeing all the blood Latvia who was near him only hugged him making his face go into his chest. Sealand grabbed on tightly this was scaring him. He tried to muffle his cries in Latvia's uniform the other countries watched feeling pity for him. This was the first time he had ever seen someone die.

Finland saw this and had an immediate reaction grabbing the two young boys and guiding them away from the bloody scene. Sweden following silently, he glanced back at the scene. He didn't judge America for his actions he knew if it was him, he would have done the same thing.

Japan stared in horror he gulped down hard looking at America. Shouta's lifeless body slid down the wall leaving a trail of blood behind it. America only turned to Japan who stood there his body shaking. He was scared not from America but what his boss would do. America hugged Japan tightly China backing away along with his sibling's, he then returned to Russia's side.

Romano was being carried by Spain but the sight of the man's lifeless body sliding down the wall gave comfort to him and Italy. Italy looked up at his older brother both of them knowing that this meant war.

* * *

**What Germany says means excuse me**

**Sorry if this was a little boring...I'll make it more exciting I promise!:D Reviews would be nice just to see how you guys like it:)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here's the fourth chapter:)**

**Thank you to missonquestthing for your support and for being the first one to review my story!:) WARNING: Major Spamano in this story M/A just a heads up;)**

**I don not own Hetalia *sobs***

**Godere~**

* * *

**The First Move**

Romano tries not to limp into the office although it was obvious that he had gotten hurt. He was walking with a crutch into the office building where he felt watchful eyes following his movement. Behind him was Italy following after him into the office that they both shared. It was a light Carmel color with glass windows showing the rest of the office and a huge window on the other side. He opened the door as he sat behind the metal desk onto the leather chair. His brother went across the room sitting behind another desk straight across from his. He shoved the stupid crutch aside looking through some papers on his desk. It was information his team had collected on the Yakuza. He scanned over it, apparently the Yakuza had a boost in movement. He looked over a piece of paper that had information on the man that attacked him. His name was Shouta Saitou. He was born in Japan and was apparently born into the Yakuza. His father one of the many assassins that was specially trained, then he soon followed in his father's footsteps. He looked over the paper absorbing every detail until a knock on his door interrupted his train of thought. There stood a man with black sleek hair, he had brown eyes and wore a suit he looked asking for permission to enter as Romano waved a hand. "What do you got?" Romano said looking back onto his paper.

"Turns out the Yakuza been on our tail for quite a while. They too have been conducting business all throughout Europe." He put another pile of papers on both their desks. "It seems they have complete support of their government as well. With government funding them they've been able to conduct business internationally even in the U.S. They have a big family with most of them located in Japan itself."

"Do we know the bosses name?" Italy asked scanning over the paper.

"Daitaro Sato," he replied.

Italy looked through the paper once more before turning to the computer. Romano looked at the young Italian man and nodded dismissing him. He looked over the paper, Daitaro was the first born son of the former boss. He also had an impressive background coming from a wealthy family who had a strong say in the politics. It seems since Daitaro took office the gang has been gaining more and more support from its people. Then a young woman knocked on the glass into the office. She pointed to the phone and slightly opened the door, "It's a Mister Antonio," she said calmly a light blush on her cheeks.

Romano smiled at her with a flashy grin and winking before sending her off and answering the phone. "Ciao?" he said into the phone.

"Hola Roma, just wanted to see how my tomato was doing," the cheeky Spain said on the other side.

Romano swerved the seat pointing the seat away from the others looking out the gigantic window. "I'm fine you jerk," he said into the phone feeling a little warmth rushing to his cheeks.

"Ah bien, bien, ah…Romano I was wondering…what are you doing tonight?" He asked nervously over the phone.

Romano could feel the blush grow deeper. "I don't know why?" he replied.

"Eh, oh, um….do you…want to go out for dinner tonight?" he said the last part rapidly but Romano understood.

He could feel his heart beat faster as he stayed quiet for a couple of moments. He couldn't believe it…Spain was asking him out, when was the last time he did that. He could hear Italy clear his throat, he looked over to see his boss coming over he silently groaned to himself. "I'm not sure I'll call you," he said rapidly. "Have to go…arrivederci," he said and hung up quickly picking up the papers once more and pretending to read them.

* * *

Spain sat there his face flushed; he silently cheered himself up by throwing his fist into the air. He actually and _finally_ did it he asked Romano out on a date for what after seemed so long. He flopped back onto his seat smiling and looking outside into the field of tomatoes. He loved his little tomato and just thinking about having him all to himself tonight made his heart flutter.

* * *

"Ciao ragazzi," said a big man who entered the office. He was big as in well built, his opened shirt fitting him well. He looked at both Italians as they smiled back at him. "Hope you two are rested up we have a big job ahead of us," he said to the both of them. "The Yakuza are moving quickly we learned they have secret headquarters here in Italy we already sent a team to go look into it." The tall man walked up to the window the twins looking at him as he took in a deep breath and then pulling out a cigar from his coat and lighting it. "We have to be quick it might get ugly from here on out so be on your toes at all times," he said before moving out of the room.

The twins looked as he left the room. They shared a worry glance they knew what war meant. It meant danger to everyone they loved. They went back to the paper work without another glance.

* * *

Japan was tossed against the wall his already bloody and bruised body barely able to take it. "How dare you show your face to me," said Daitaro. "You let Shouta die! He was one of your own men!" Several other men were with him although Japan could have easily taken all of them he just sat there holding his rib cage tightly. They all had bats and an array of other weapons. Japan swallowed hard. "Can you stay loyal to yourself? What happened to death do us part?" he said harshly. Daitaro went near him and pulled his hair up so he could look up at him. "Are you in love with that stupid American?" he practically yelled at him. Japan kept a straight face; Daitaro only shoved him to the side sitting across from him snapping his fingers as the men moved closer further beating on him.

There Japan sat in the dark refraining from crying not wanting to let the others hear him. He was covered in blood and bruised it hurt to move but he slowly closed his eyes. He remembered the events all too well, wishing they all just went away. He only remembered the hug America gave to him his warmth still lingering on his bloody body. He tried to keep that memory there for as long as possible until he passed out from the pain.

* * *

America sat on in his office constantly looking over at the phone. He began to worry the last three days Japan hadn't called him once, and he always called at about lunch time. He looked at the clock it was almost lunch again he couldn't help but get this bad feeling inside of him. Then the phone rang he quickly picked up the phone, "Kiku?" he said his heart racing.

"Yíhàn," said China on the other end. He could hear America sink down into his chair and he sighed to himself. "Has he called you aru?" he asked seriously to him.

America could hear the worry thick in his voice. "No, not in three days," he said. He got the bad feeling again.

He could hear silence on the other end, "Thank you aru," he said as he was about to hang up.

"Wait!" America said into the phone. He could still hear China on the other end. "Do you think everything is okay?" he asked impatiently.

"I-I don't know America," he said. "I'll call you when I hear something aru," he said before hanging up.

America sat there leaning back into the chair listening to the buzzing in the phone for a while before he actually hung up the phone himself. He sat there for a moment then shoved everything off his desk in frustration running his hands through his hair. _What the hell was going on?!_

* * *

Daitaro walked down the hallway to his office, he had a set of papers in his hand. He knocked on the door, "Come in," said a voice on the other side. The voice was young, deep, unthreatening. Daitaro walked in the room was dark only lit by the lights that streamed in from the city's night lights. A leather chair on the opposite of the desk was turned facing the window that let the night light flood the dark room. "Ah Daitaro, have you got what I asked for?" the man's voice said not turning in the chair.

"Ah yes sir, I got the whole incident on document," Daitaro said walking closer to the desk as the chair swiveled half ways revealing a young man. He had long blond hair reaching his neck, he had light gray eyes that sparkled against the city's light. He wore a silver button up shirt that was unbuttoned at revealing his well-built chest. He smiled a small smile looking at Daitaro. "We have also taken care of Kiku-san as asked," he handed the papers to the man. "Would you like us to get rid of him?"

"No he's still needed for now," the man said gazing down at the paper. "So Shouta…was taken down by a single man?" he said. Daitaro only nodded his head. "Interesting and he's American…" he stayed silent looking over the document. "Hmm, any progress on the Italian twins?" he asked. Daitaro shook his head. "Didn't think so…they are tougher than I expected," he said. He grabbed a suitcase from underneath the desk and put the papers inside. "My plane leaves in two hours, I trust I can leave the rest to you?" he said looking at Daitaro who only nodded. "Good, I will be traveling to Switzerland first then I'll be in Russia, I'll contact you with orders as soon as I touch down in Russia." He only nodded. "Good then see you in a couple of months. With that the man with gray eyes left the office. He walked down to his car passing the room where Kiku lay unconscious and beaten, he smiled to himself as he reached his car and sped off. Everything was going according to plan.

* * *

Romano stood at the doorway if he knew Spain, which he did, he would be five minutes late. He sighed looking at himself in the mirror once more fixing a couple of loose hairs and straightening his tie. This would be the first time Spain would have asked him out in a long time. He felt the butterflies pile up in his stomach, a slight blush crossing his face thinking about the cheeky Spaniard. "Fratello, are you going out tonight?" he could hear his younger brother ask. He turned and nodded keeping his face straight pushing down the bubbly feeling he got. "Okay," Italy said cheerfully going into the kitchen.

There was a knock on the door Romano went to go answer it. He saw Spain standing there in a nice buttoned up blue shirt that fit his muscular body fairly well. He looked at the clock about to yell at him for being at least five minutes late. But when he looked he was surprised to see it was exactly eight. Spain quickly grabbed Romano into a hug by the waist and pulling him close giving a little kiss on the cheek. "Are you ready my little tomato?" he said whispering in his ear.

Romano could feel his face go red, "Y-yeah let's g-go," he said pulling away. "Fratello I'm leaving don't ruin the house ok idiot," he only got a "Ve" in response. He was led out of his house Spain holding his hand as they entered the sleek black car. They drove sometime to a restaurant as Spain had one hand on the steering wheel and the other holding Romano's hand. As they arrived to the Spanish restaurant the waiter took them to a secluded spot within the restaurant. It was a separate room that had a dining table with two chairs across from each other. A white cloth covering the table on top were table set down already with a fresh smell of bread. The room was dimly lit with a chandelier as they entered the room followed by the waiter who had a bottle of champagne in his hand and two glasses. They both ordered and waited; Romano this entire time had a slight blush on his cheeks. The waiter poured the champagne, setting it next to them and left the room closing the door behind him leaving the two nations to talk by themselves.

"How's work?" Spain asked him.

Romano looked at him he remembered, "Good…I might busy the next couple of weeks," he said as he looked down at the table.

"With what?" Spain said cheeky and curiously.

Romano fought with himself for a moment…he couldn't tell Spain about the entire Mafia ordeal. He wouldn't want him to worry about him more than he already does. If he were to tell him that would cause much more trouble than there already was. He remembered how protective he got the other day at the world meeting. Who knows might happen if he were to find out about a potential war breaking out. "None of your dam business, jerk," he said back. Just as the food was set in front of them, he looked at it for a moment than at Spain who dug right in. He didn't realize how long he was looking at Spain, he looked at his even tan line and his lips that took in each bite. He could feel his throat go dry with every movement he took. Spain realized it and smiled up at him causing his face to go a bright crimson color. He looked down at the food in front of him picking up the fork and began to play with it. Spain laughed having sauce all over his face. Romano sighed grabbing the napkin next to him and reaching over the table wiping Spain's face. "At least eat right you idiot," he said to him.

Romano was about to pull his hand away when Spain grabbed his wrist. Romano looked at him in shock, Spain slid the napkin out of his hand kissing his hand gently causing Romano to go red all over his face and pulled his hand away. "You're so cute," Spain said smiling.

"S-Shut up bastard," he said caressing his wrist as if it just got beaten.

"Come here," Spain said scooting the chair out a little and patting his lap. He had a bright smile on his face looking at Romano.

"Hell no, eat your food you retard," he said poking at the food on the plate.

"Aw please," he said with his puppy eyes looking at Romano who only looked at him his eyes were glaring at him but the Spaniard seemed not to mind. "Please," Spain said once more.

Romano sighed he couldn't believe he was going to do this. "Fine but you better shut the hell up and eat after this," he said getting up from his chair and walking around the table and sat down on Spain's lap who had a huge grin on his face. Spain immediately hugged Romano tightly by the waist. He kissed the Italians very red cheek. "H-Hey!" he said now trying to get loose from the tight grip around his waist.

Spain only held on tightly kissing his neck getting a little response that Romano tried to hide. He smiled to himself continuing to kiss his neck. He brought a hand gently toward his face turning it gently to face his, their lips just inches away. Spain could feel his heart beat faster and could feel the heavy breaths coming from Romano.

Romano heart beat faster and faster looking into his green eyes. Then Spain closed the space between them kissing him passionately he gently licked the bottom of his lips in which he opened without a second thought. He broke away, "The food," he said breathlessly.

Spain looked at the food then at Romano, "I'm hungry for something else," he said in a low seductive tone. He kissed him once more while moving him until he sat in a riding position on top of Spain. Spain began to lift the shirt of off of Romano kissing the exposed skin gently. Romano let out small moans of pleasure as he began to suck on an area of skin near his collar bone. Romano arched his back causing there erections rub through their pants. They both let out a small groan of pleasure. Spain quickly reached over moving the food and other things to the side of the table and picked up Romano sitting him gently onto it. He continued to kiss him as Romano removed Spain's shirt revealing his dark tanned skin and his muscles. He nipped Romano neck while unbuttoning his pants and sliding his hand gently down there rubbing his erection. Romano let out moans of pleasure wrapping his arms around Spain's neck.

Then a knock on the door, "There's a phone call for a Mr. Vargas," said a man on the other side. Spain glared at the door for a moment as he removed himself from Romano. Romano silently cursing whoever the hell it was ruining his moment, not that he enjoyed it or anything.

"I'll be right there," he said awkwardly zipping up his pants that still showed his full blown erection. Then put on his shirt and went to the door opening it slightly. The waiter handed him the phone. "Ciao?" he said grinding through his teeth.

"Capo dispiace disturbarla, but they got Feliciano." The man said on the other side. Romano could feel his blood go cold his throat felt dry again fear running through his head. _No not Italy,_ he thought.

* * *

**Oh no what will happen!:O haha hope you enjoyed!**

**Yíhàn-Sorry **

**Capo dispiace disturbarla-Boss sorry to distrube you**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry to keep you all waiting. Shizz happens. **

**Well this is chapter 5 and I just want to say to the positive feed back glad you all like this:)**

**Enjoy~**

* * *

**Rescue**

Switzerland could feel a very bad vibe come from the office before him. He sighed rubbing the back of his head. He had to cancel a lunch "appointment" with Lili for an important meeting his boss told him to come too. As he stared at the two gigantic wooden carved doors he knocked. "Come in," Said a voice on the other side. Switzerland slowly opened it and walked inside to see his boss with another man. The man turned to look at him he had blond hair and light gray eyes. He was tall with broad shoulders and handsome features. The man smiled gently at him. "Vash this is One, he's a business agent from America," his boss informed him. Switzerland only nodded greeting the man with a handshake.

"You may also call me Eis, since my name does translate," One said calmly. He gave a smile to the emotionless Swiss.

Switzerland only nodded, _this better not be all he wanted to say to me,_ he thought as his boss cleared his throat. "Eis would like to open an account with the bank, may you show him to the front desk?" his boss asked, but it sounded more like an order.

Vash nodded as he led Eis out of the room. "Vash correct?" Eis said to him. Vash only nodded at him. "Well, Vash, I was wondering if you knew anything about this person?" He pulled out a picture and showed it to him. It was a picture of a blond with blue eyes and Vash instantly recognized Alfred or America. Vash looked at the man and handed back the picture. "You see he's was a friend of my grandfather and I have a great deal of thing's to talk to him about since my father passed away." He continued as he was putting the picture away.

"Why do you think I know?" Switzerland asked looking turning a corner and entering an elevator. It would make sense that he knew him since he was a business agent but why would he ask me? Unless he knows…he thought this as he pressed a button going to the lobby.

"Your boss said you might know him and know where I could reach him. But if it's too much trouble then forget about it." Eis said looking down as if in defeat. His broad shoulders were slumped the smile on his face looked troubled.

Vash sighed he hated seeing people like this more than that he knew Lili would yell at him for not helping the poor fellow out. "Yes I do know him he's a…acquaintance." Vash said as the elevator door ding open. "I'll give you his number but that's it," he said as he walked up to the desk. He then proceeded to jolt down a number on a piece of paper provided by the kind secretary. "Here you are," he said as he handed the paper to Eis.

"Merci Vilmal," Eis said to Vash as he nodded and he walked away. Eis watched him as he walked away stuffing the paper into his pocket.

"How may I help you today?" the secretary asked him.

"Yes I would like to transfer some money into my account," Eis said with a small smile on his face leaving a small blush on the secretary's face. _This is too easy,_ he thought as he crunched the paper in his pocket.

Switzerland walked out of the elevator and stopped looking down at his hand. _Why had I given him his number?_ He shrugged his shoulders as he walked away suspicion over the man arose in his mind.

* * *

Romano could feel his body go cold, what could they want with Italy. He held the phone closer, "What do you mean they have Feliciano?" he asked.

"We were coming back to the office to see it trashed and a note on the door, it said they had him and unless you go to this address their going to kill him," the man said. Romano almost dropped the phone. "What are your orders?" the man asked.

"I-I'll be right there find the location and get the team ready," he said into the phone. He hung up handing the phone back to the waiter, he grabbed is coat and started to head for the door where the waiter was no longer standing and was pulled back.

"Is everything okay?" Spain asked him.

Romano could feel the tears in his eyes as he looked up at Spain who only looked at him concerned. "I-I need to go to work," he said trying to pull away from Spain.

"Then I'll take you," Spain said calmly but on the inside a dozen questions were running through his mind.

* * *

Feliciano sat on the cold floor he was panting heavily. He was in a room and only a little light bulb on the end of a rope on the ceiling lit the dim room. It was small had boxes piled up everywhere and he sat up against the wall. Why the hell was he captured by the Irish mob? What the hell did they ever do to them? He thought just as a brownish-red head with green eyes came walking out of an office sighing and closing the door behind him. He was rubbing the back of his neck when he looked at the ground and stood there surprised. "Italy?" The man asked surprised. Italy only looked at Ireland slightly confused. "Italy lad what are you doing here?" Ireland asked kneeling down near him.

"Well let see I was working then a bunch of men came in and took me," he said to Ireland smiling calmly. "What are you doing here?" he asked hoping to get some sort of idea where he was.

"I'm here for…um…work." Ireland said looking away quickly. "A-are you apart of the Italian Mafia?" he asked hesitantly. Italy only let out a small smile and nodded his head. "O-oh, I see," he said calmly. He rubbed the back of his head again, "No wonder you're here," he let out a slight chuckle. "Well don't worry laddy, you won't be here long." He said sitting on a box.

"Why am I here?" Italy asked.

Ireland only stayed quiet as a rumbling noise went on outside causing the light bulb to sway back and forth but neither of the two nations moved.

* * *

Romano could feel his heart beat faster and faster _could Spain drive any slower?_ He yelled at him in his mind but his grip on the side of the door only got tighter_. What the hell? Why did they go after Italy weren't they just trying to kill me? _He looked as the car zipped past building on either side of them. "Romano is everything okay?" Spain asked his voice with worry.

"Everything's fine," Romano replied a bit too harshly letting Spain know it wasn't any of his business. As they pulled up to the building there was a black car already waiting with several other men, "Grazie," Romano said as he opened the door then was pulled back by his sleeve to meet a pair Spaniard lips. He looked at Spain who only smiled at him, his face getting hotter. He made a frown on his face then got out of the car slamming the door and watched it speed off.

"Were already sir," said a man with a black suit looking at Romano while holding out his hat.

"Then let's go," he said as he opened the door and he got into the car grabbing his hat from the man and putting it on. "What do we know so far?" Romano asked to the man sitting next to him.

"Well sirs, for the most part were going in blind," he replied. Romano gritted his teeth._ What the hell did they want? This would make two mafias in one week it just didn't make any sense. Why the Japanese then the Irish? Were they working against them…no that would be stupid no way would Ireland and Japan do that. So what the hell was going on?_ "What we do know is that they probably more than likely want you, sir," he said. _Why did they want me?_ He sighed again. They would be to the destination soon and they would be going in blind…how fun.

* * *

Italy sat there Ireland had left but what did they want with me? His body hurt he touched the top of his head and he winced in pain. He remembered everything. He was alone at home and had gotten up to go get a cup of coffee. As he entered the kitchen he knew someone was there. The person didn't seem like one of his subordinates; then again none of his subordinates would ever come into his home uninvited. Then he could hear something swing as it cut into the air and hit him. It was most likely a metal bat since a wooden one would have no effect on him it would just break against his head. He remembered felling a bit dizzy after that and saw a tall man with light skin he was tall and muscular and simply smiled at him before taking another swing and knocking him out. Looking down at his clothes his suit he was wearing was ruined, he smiled a little. _Fratello is going to kill me I just bought this,_ he laughed to himself. He looked around the room once more he had to get out of there who knew what they would do. He tried to stand up using a nearby box to support his weight. He was going to need to get out of this somehow it didn't look like help would be arriving any time soon.

* * *

Ireland sat on the couch in his Boss's office nervously chewing on his thumb. _Why is Italy here? This doesn't make sense boss would never make such a risky move._ He looked over to see his boss his face lined with sweat staring down on a piece of paper. His boss was smart, cunning, but too make such a move as too mess with the Italian Mafia was out of character for him. Just then another man entered the room, "Sir we spotted there car," he said. Ireland raised an eyebrow were they expecting someone and he was not informed? His boss only nodded his head taking a deep breath.

"Laddy I need you to stay here," he said to him getting up from his chair. "Do not come out of this room for whatever reason got it?" he said to him. Ireland only nodded. His boss only grunted as he walked out of the office. _Why didn't he want me to interfere?_ He sighed to himself as he looked outside the window. He could see a black car pull up into the driveway. Out of the car came Romano…_what is he doing here?_ Then he remembered Italy.

* * *

Romano got out looking around the old warehouse. He cleared his throat as his subordinates also climbed out. He stood there with dangerous thunder clouds rolling in from the North. All he could think about was Italy and if he was okay. His hand was in his pocket clutching his pistol tightly. If those bastards did anything…as if he read his thought his subordinate who went by the name Luke put a hand on his shoulder and let out a smile. He calmed himself a bit this was no time to act rashly that would only end in trouble. Just then a door opened up from the ware house. "Nice to see you could make it," said the man. He had a deep thick Irish accent.

"Where the hell is he you bastard!" Romano yelled at him. Romano wasn't here to waste time he just needed to get his brother and get out.

"Do you mean Feliciano? Why my good lad he's on his way to join the little party," he said with a smile. Romano gritted his teeth this wasn't good…they were planning something and he knew it.

* * *

Italy leaned against the wall after so many attempts and fails he finally managed to stand up. Then the door opened startling him in came in two men both very tall and muscular they looked more like body builders with white t-shirts on and black pants they each took him by the arm and more or less dragged him outside the room. He couldn't keep up his head hurt too much and his vision was fading. _This isn't good_ as they threw him to the ground tying his arms behind his back with rope and covering a piece of cloth over his eyes while stuffing another one in his mouth.

* * *

Ireland sat and watched from the window he knew what was going to happen next and he held his breath. He had seen it over and over first his boss would ask for whatever he wanted, they would hand it over. Then he would bring out the object they traded it for, then everyone would die. The only problem now is that regular bullets wouldn't work against the personification of the nations. They would only dent and fall to the ground. After that everyone would die by the hands of the Italian twins. He couldn't just stand by to see his men die, even in this situation where he would be the bad guy. He had to get the Italian twins to escape so they wouldn't hurt his men. He bit the bottom of his lip there was standing outside the door he didn't have to look to know. Then he turned to the book case on either side of it were two lamps he pulled down the one on the right. The book case slid to the left opening a secret passage. This was his only hope.

* * *

Italy could feel getting up again and being dragged off somewhere else. This time he could hear a door open and then he could smell the fresh dirt. He could feel the fresh air hitting his open wounds. "Feliciano!" he could hear his fratello say. From one moment to standing to being pushed to the ground his body hitting it with a loud thump then he could feel the barrel of a gun to the back of his head. "Bastard just let him go, I'll give you what you need just let him go!" he could hear him say.

"Glad we could come to an agreement lad," the man said to Romano. He clenched his fist he hated being toyed with but the way his brother was he had no choice. As they handed the suitcase over full of documents containing top secret Italian Military documents, and Mafia materials a loud bang went off. "Bloody hell!" the man said.

A thick smoke covered, "Grab him!" said Romano. Luke grabbed Italy picking him up over his back and ran toward the car. They all slipped in as the car drove off.

"Their getting away!" yelled a man in an Irish accent.

"Do we pursue boss?" another asked.

"No," he said gritting his teeth. He must of done this. He stormed up to the office up the stairs. "Did he ever leave this room?" he asked.

"No sir," the man replied.

He stomped into the office and there on the couch he sat reading a book. "You did this didn't you!" he yelled at him.

"Boss?" Ireland asked his voice and facial expression both deeply confused. He only looked at his boss as he tried explaining everything. Although everything his boss told him he came up with an excuse until he gave up and left the room stomping mad. Ireland sighed as he closed the book on his lap he managed to save everyone from a terrible death and no one would ever know but him.

The Boss walked down the hallway running his hands through his hair. _One would not be happy about the information slipping. Nor would he be happy that I didn't kill the Italian twins._

* * *

Romano held Italy closely as they rushed home luckily none of his injuries were too bad but they did needed to get treated. He didn't know why the Irish mob would want all those documents and why would they need all that information? What was their purpose for wanting to have that information? This just wasn't making any sense.

* * *

China bit his finger nail a nasty habit, but as he watched the TV he couldn't help it. Japan's economy took a sudden plummet and a sudden disease was spreading across the island nation. This could only mean something happened to Japan. He hasn't received contact in day's form him. He nervously bit his finger nail forgetting that Taiwan and Hong Kong also sat in the same room with the same worry. _What's going on with you aru?_

* * *

America sat watching the TV his heart sank. He knew Japan was in trouble but how could he help when he wasn't talking to him he had asked his boss to go and check but he forbid it. His heart ache with each passing moment watching the TV every death reported _what was Japan doing?_ He gritted his teeth and his knuckles were white with stress. He stood up looking at the television_ how could this be? Why was this happening?_ He kicked the coffee table in the middle of the room causing it to break the huge flat screen TV. He fell to his knees, the only person he loved in this world was hurt and there was no way he could help.

* * *

**Well hope you all enjoyed that tell me what you think Da~? **

**Merci Vilmal is how they say thank you in Swiss, since they talk French, German, and Italian all with a Swiss twist. This sounds like French and German in one though. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey you guys so sorry for not updating I hurt my ankle while training and yea...**

**Anyways hope you enjoy this chapter full of fluff:3**

**Naslazhdat'sya~**

* * *

**Relief**

The pain was unbearable it came from all sides of his body. The earthquake made it seem like he was having a spasm. He could hardly breathe but the worst part about it is neither the pain that he feels physically nor the pain that came mentally. It was the pain of his people he could hear their cries and bloody screams. He could feel their pain, their loss, their fear. He could feel all of it and it hurt him. He grabbed onto the sheets as tightly as he could another wave of pain hitting him hard. Tears started to form in his eyes as he squeezed them shut and little muffled cries of pain came from his mouth. The wave of pain slowly passed over and he gently opened his eyes.

He gently opened his eyes. How long as he been here for? He can't remember the last time he got to see the sun. He coughed and his chest began to hurt. He remembered his oniichan, China. He wondered what his brother would say to him right now. Probably would scold him for being so foolish, and then nurse him back to health. He let out light laugh thinking about his brother's angry face. I wonder how_ Alfred is doing…Alfred._ The name danced in his head. The image of the sweet blond with his bright blue eyes and nice smile flashed over and over in his head. He longed to be in his warm arms once more, just one more time. Just then the door opened to the dark room and he turned his head slightly to see the bright light of the hallway stream in. A figure walked in closing the door behind him next thing Japan knew something was put over his mouth and he knocked out.

* * *

China sat the kitchen table he took another sip of his tea. He had been so uneasy the last couple of days and Russia only looked at him from across the table. In a bit Russia would leave for a meeting his boss had called him for but he rather skip it and make sure his Yao-Yao was okay. Although knowing China he would not allow that and insist he was okay. "Shouldn't you be going aru?" said China.

Russia looked up at the clock if he was going to make it to the airport in time he would have to leave in the next five minutes. He sighed and smiled back at China as he got up from across the table and walked over to him. "Call me if you need anything da?" he said to him kissing him gently on the top of the head.

"I'll be fine aru, don't worry." China said before gently tugging at Russia's scarf pulling him down and giving him a kiss on the lips. "Wǒ ài nǐ," he said softly.

"YA lyublyu tebya," said Russia back as they walked outside into the soft light of the evening and China waited on the front porch as Russia walked to the car and drove off. China watched the street the car had sped off too for a long while after that and the feeling of loneliness settled in. He wrapped his arms around himself going back inside and sitting inside the kitchen. He hated being alone he really did, and he really did want Russia to stay with him. But that would be selfish and Russia had a job as well. China shook his head and laid them in his arms as tears streamed down his face. He was worried, worried about Japan and he rather not be alone. He didn't want to be alone.

He didn't hear a car pull up or the front door open, but he did feel a pair of big arms go around him. He panicked before realizing the arms were familiar, a familiar warmth. He could feel Russia's head over his. "I really hate it when you cry," he said softly.

China quickly wiped away the tears and pulled away from the surprise bear hug. "You're going to miss your plane if you don't leave aru," China said trying to hide his face.

Russia only hugged him again and at first China hesitated but hugged back burying his face in the Russians coat. "Come with me," he said softly. China looked up shocked, what did he just say? "If you really hate being alone this much then just say so. Come with me this way neither of us don't have to be alone." He said gently running his hand through the long raven black hair. "You're boss gave you a week off right? Then there should be no problem." China felt a lump in his throat; it was true that his boss gave him a week off since he really couldn't pay attention.

"I-I'm not even p-packed yet. I c-can't go aru," he said his face looking down.

"Don't worry," he could hear him say. Russia put a finger underneath his chin and he looked up at him. "Just come and I'll take care of you," he said with a gentle smile on his face. China could feel his bottom lip tremble and he only nodded.

Soon they were speeding off to the airport as Russia drove. He had one hand on the steering wheel and the other was holding Chinas hand both in content silence.

* * *

Germany sat on the couch watching the news about Japan. He could feel a bad feeling rise up in him. He shut off the TV in his office going back to his desk and looking over some paperwork. He then looked at the phone, strange Italy hasn't called me in two days. Another bad feeling came across him. He grabbed his laptop and looked up the news in Italy. There was a sudden plummet in stocks and an abnormal weather pattern causing flooding all over north Italy. Germany felt a lump in his throat as he slammed his laptop shut and took off.

* * *

Feliciano woke up a little after in his bed. In a chair next to him he could see Romano praying. "Fratello?" he said weakly. Romano snapped his head up an expression of relief came over him. "Fratello are you okay? I heard screaming…" soft sobs choked his speech and Romano only rolled his eyes.

He got up and sat next to Feliciano and hugged him. "Idiota, I'm fine you're the one hurt." He said a grim face on. Feliciano only held back tightly as the sobs died down. "Stah bene?" he asked him. Feliciano only nodded before letting go.

"Did you find out why they kidnapped me?" he asked looking at the white sheets that covered his bandaged body.

"Si, they wanted information pertaining to the government and to us." Romano said sitting back down in the chair. "It just doesn't make any sense what the hell does the Irish mafia has to do with us?" he sighed running his hands through his hair. He bit on his fingernail a bad habit he picked up at a young age.

"I don't know but I don't think we should leave our guard down," Feliciano said gently looking over his body. Romano only silently agreed as he could hear the doorbell from downstairs begin to ring.

"I'll go see who it is just get some rest, I'll be right back." Romano got up grabbing a gun from the drawer and tucking it in his pants and putting his shirt over it. He walked down the grand stair case going up to the front door and opened it. "Oh," he said looking at the blond German standing in front of him. "It's just you potato bastard, what do you want?" he asked a bit harshly.

"I came to check on Feliciano." He said bluntly.

"He's not home right now come back later," he started to close the door when it was stopped. He looked to see only his hand stopping the door. "What the hell do you think you're doing you potato bastard," he almost yelled.

"Fratello is everything okay?" yelled Feliciano from inside the room. Romano looked back up at Germany who was only glaring at him with a simple shove the door flew open and Romano fell to the ground.

OOO

"Hey you bastard don't go up there!" Feliciano could hear Romano say. Feliciano could feel his heart race as heavy footsteps came up the stairs. "Potato bastard didn't you hear me? I said don't go up there!" Potato bastard…there was only two people Romano has ever called that name. That only meant…Feliciano dove under the covers pretending to be asleep as the front door opened. "Hey you shit head he's sleeping see!" Romano yelled finally getting in front of him. But it was no use Germany was taller than him and could see the covers visibly shaking. He sighed mentally and went around Romano. "Hey you bastard," he said. He went near the bed and swiped the sheets off and his eyes widened.

There lying on the bed was a half-naked Feliciano bandaged up. His entire chest area was covered along with his entire left arm up to his fingertips. Feliciano looked up with his honey brown eyes and let out a weak smile. "Ciao," he said a bit awkwardly.

"Vhat happened to you," Germany said looking over him. Romano only watched and gritted his teeth.

"I-I fell down the stairs," Feliciano said still smiling and trying to sit up. As he did Germany could see the scrape marks on his face a bruise that he quickly moved a piece of hair over to cover.

"That does not happen from falling down some stairs," Germany said now a bit of anger in his voice. "Feliciano vhat happened to you," he said his gaze getting more serious. Feliciano cringed underneath the serious gaze and stared at the covers instead of him.

"We fought," Romano suddenly said. Germany suddenly turned his head now glaring straight at Romano. "We fought and I lost my temper," Romano said. Germany now had a fist and looked back at Feliciano. His jaw was clenched and he took in a deep breath.

"He's your bruder; vhat in god's name would make you do something like that?" Germany said now looking at Romano. "Vhy vould you do this?" he said fist clenched.

"You know what I don't tips from you bastard, why don't you just get the hell out!" Romano yelled his face red too. How dare he tell him, although it was a lie it was partially true. If he hadn't gone out on that date with Spain this would have never had happened. He didn't need to remind him of it.

"You expect me to leave him here with you!" Germany yelled back.

"Germany, Fratello, please stop," Feliciano said but was not heard.

"Well where the hell else is he going to go!" Romano yelled back.

Germany stopped and that shocked Romano but he was ready for anything. "He vill come vith me," he said bluntly.

Romano eyes widened. "Like hell he will!" Romano moved closer ready to fight him.

"FRATELLO!" Feliciano yelled. Romano stopped and looked at the panting Feliciano. He held his rib cage it hurt to yell but he couldn't let them fight. "Stop…please," he said breathlessly. "I'll go with Germany, maybe I will be safer," he said giving a glance up to Romano. Romano held his ground clenching his jaw, he was right. If Feliciano went with him he would be safe from any further attacks.

"Do whatever the hell you want," he said turning and leaving the room.

Germany stood there in silence. "Can you walk?" he asked gently.

"I think so," came the reply as Feliciano tried to get out of bed but ended up almost falling. Germany caught him and he let out a small laugh.

"Just lay down and I vill get your things." He did just that going down to the car and putting them there and then picking up Feliciano bridal style and carrying him to the car. They drove off and Romano let out a sigh at least he knew his brother would be safe.

* * *

The plane landed and China woke up. He was laying down on Russia who was smiling down at him. China only smiled back. They got their luggage and walked out grabbing a taxi. Compared to everyone China looked like a child, why did he have to be so short? Russia spoke to the taxi driver in Russian and he only looked out the window into the streets of Moscow. Soon they arrived at his home and they both got off as they walked in. "I have a meeting in an hour would you like to come?" Russia asked him as they walked hand and hand into his house.

"Ah, I don't want to interrupt your meeting or anything aru," China spoke back gently.

Russia laughed, "Okay then, the meeting will only last about an hour how about we go out for some dinner after da~?" He said with a childlike smile on his face.

"Okay," China said smiling back.

Russia sat in the chair watching his boss he was supposed to meet someone today but he much rather be spending time with China. "So Ivan I hear Yao has come along with you," he said. Russia tensed only for a second but he only smiled at his boss and nodded.

"Yao-Yao needed a break, so I brought him here with me," he said back. The room fell silent with subordinates all over the room. "He's a little late da?" he said a bit irritated. This was cutting into the time he could spend with China. Just then the front door opened and in walked in a tall blond man.

"Sorry for being late traffic was horrific," he said smiling. His gray eyes glinting in the dimly shaded room, Russia's boss stood up and so did he. "My name is One but you can call me Odin since my name translates." He said the word with a perfect accent but Russia made a face at the name. Who would name their child after a number?

"It's nice to meet you Odin, this is Ivan one of my most trusted subordinates." Said his boss. Russia put out a hand and shook his hand. Odin was a bit smaller than Russia maybe by a foot and a half. Still pretty tall. The meeting continued on with political talk that Russia hardly paid attention to.

"Well like I said the most threatening of all mafias right now would probably be the Italian," Russia eyes his boss who only nodded in agreement. "I've heard the Japanese have moved on them as well as the Irish."

"Hmm…they seem to be a real threat if the Japanese are going after them." He looked at Odin once more who nodded in agreement. "I think it would be best if we took them out first but we'll have to wait and see."

Russia could see Odin tense up a little and then relax, "Of course but wouldn't you rather take out the biggest, it's easier to get rid of them all of the smaller ones." Russia eyes him a little more._ Why is he pressing it so much?_

"You're right, I'll see what we can do," he said to Odin. Odin smiled brightly. Russia suddenly got an uneasy feeling, only to be proven right later on.

* * *

Japan opened his eyes he was in a different room now. Where am I? He looked around and found himself in less pain. He felt himself on top of a bed and looked around the room. Then he saw them. He saw Taiwan along with Vietnam with some medicine on a table. He looked at his body he was covered in bandages. "Oh you're awake that's good," he could hear Vietnam say. "We were so worried about you," she said gently smiling.

"Where am I?" he asked her gently getting up his body not hurting as much.

"You're at a hotel but don't worry, Hong Kong is here too." She said smiling.

"You looked terrible when we finally found you. What the hell was your boss thinking?" Taiwan said. She gently rubbed some alcohol on a cut on his face. "But don't worry you're safe here, China was so worried about you but he seemed to have left with Russia earlier."

Japan only smiled at his sisters and thanked them. Just then Hong Kong walked in and seemed a bit surprised, "Oh good you're awake you have a visitor," he said. In walked in America right after him and a smile broke onto his face.

"We'll give you two some privacy said Vietnam dragging Taiwan and Hong Kong out of the room.

"I'm so glad you're okay," America said gently as he ran over to him and hugged him. Their foreheads touched together as Japan shed a tear and America wiped it off gently. Japan smiled gently as they kissed in complete bliss.

* * *

**Wǒ ài nǐ- I love you**

**YA lyublyu tebya-I love you**

**Well hope you enjoyed leave a review if you liked it or not either way I'll be happy:)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey you guys nice to see you again! **

**Here's another chapter hope you like it!**

**Enjoy~**

* * *

Japan looked up at America, their foreheads touching and Japan smiled. It felt so long since he had actually smiled. "Japan…" he could hear America begin. "Tell me what happened." He said a bit more lowly. Japan could feel his body tense up and the smile on his face disappear as he averted his eyes to the covers.

America watched his actions, taking a note on every little detail. "Japan," he said again hoping to get him to look at him. Japan moved away from him putting his hands up to his eyes. "Japan what's wrong does it hurt somewhere?" he said suddenly panicking.

Japan could hear the frantic panic in his voice and shook his head. How am I going to tell him? He asked himself. He looked up at his long time best friend, his movie buddy, and his lover. Tears ran down his cheeks and he wrapped his arms around himself, "P-promise me you won't hate me okay?" he said to him.

America looked at him confused. The usual almost emotionless, self-controlled, self-disciplined Japan was not there. "H-Hey Japan," he began scooting closer to him and putting his hand gently onto his cheek rubbing away a tear. "I could never hate you," he said in a bit more serious tone. Those words caused Japan to look up him. "Whatever it is, it could never make me hate you," he said to him.

Japan looked at him his tears slowly dying down. "You promise?" he asked in a desperate voice.

"I promise," was the confident reply.

Japan took in a deep breathe, "My boss…he's partnered up with the Yakuza. The incident at the world meeting…it was all done by the Yakuza. The assassin you killed was sent by my boss to kill Romano. After you killed him I got beat by a couple of thugs and…I'm sorry. I…I d-don't want to hurt anyone." The tears began to come out again. "I never wanted anyone to get hurt." He said gripping to the sheets tightly and looked down with his eyes squeezed shut tight. He suddenly felt a pair of arms go around him holding him. He grabbed back tightly to the brown leather jacket. "I d-don't want to," he said again.

"It's okay I'm here don't worry," America cooed. He held him his face get red with anger. _They forced him to be in the Yakuza. That stupid idiot of a boss then beats him? Does he not remember what happens to the country?_ He could feel himself get angrier and angrier with each passing thought. _He'll pay for this_.

Outside the room Taiwan held a cup to the door and her ear up to it and she gasped. She looked at Vietnam who looked confused at her and at Hong Kong who had the same expression. Then tears began to come out from her eyes as she continued to listen. "Hey what's wrong?" Vietnam asked. "Is he okay do you know what happened?" Vietnam only nodded her head.

"He was forced into the mafia and that guy who tried to kill Romano the other day was sent by the mafia. After America beat the living crap out of him Japan was beaten by his own boss." She said as tears streamed down. Vietnam put a hand up to her mouth and Hong Kong gulped down and hugged his two crying sisters.

* * *

One sat back in his hotel room. He opened up his phone and saw he had a message he opened it up. Suddenly he threw his phone on the bed, "Dammit!" he yelled running his hand through his hair_. How could they let them escape with the information? Those useless Irish bastards_, he thought as he walked around the room. He looked back at the phone and then picked it up again. _This could work_, he thought to himself. He quickly replied to the text and looked outside the window into the city of Moscow. _Soon_, he thought, _oh very, very soon_. He smiled to himself.

* * *

A small girl with long silver hair played outside in the street with a small white dog. She wore a small pink dress that had polka dots all over them. She wore her white shoes as the dog began to chase her. The dog stopped and jumped up dancing in a circle and she giggled. "Five!" yelled another girl with silver hair. The silver hair looked up with her name being called. "Get over here," yelled the other girl. She only sighed; it was so nice here in Finland. The large field with yellow flowers poked everywhere with a few trees a bit farther away. The dog ran alongside her as she reached her older sister. "Five who's dog is that?" she said to her.

Five looked down at the small white dog and shrugged, "I don't know but he was playing over there in the field," she said pointing to the field with yellow flowers.

Her older sister rolled her eyes, "Shoo," she told the dog. "You shouldn't play with dogs you don't know," she said to Five. The long silver haired girl only pouted.

"Hanatamago! Hanatamago!"

The two girls watched as two men appeared calling out the sudden name. Both were blond one was shorter and had a clip in his hair. He had pale skin and green eyes. The other was taller he looked…scarier. He seemed to be glaring the entire time and he wore glasses. "Hanatamago!" The smaller one yelled. The white dog began to bark and the older sibling looked at it then at the two men who looked back at her.

"Um…" she began as the taller one looked like he was just glaring. "I think we might have found your dog," she yelled back. The smaller one lit up. He looked back at the taller one grabbing his hand as they ran toward their direction. As soon as the two men came into sight of the small dog it jumped up into the smaller ones arms.

"Thank you so much," said the smaller one. "I'm Tino and this is Berwald," he said pointing to the other male.

The elder sibling smiled politely and gulped down a little noticing Berwalds stare, "I-I'm Two and this is Five," she said.

Finland looked at her confused, he was sure she looked older than two, close to her twenties actually. "Your name is Two?" he asked a bit confused. The older girl with short silver hair and golden colored eyes only nodded. He was a bit shock but quickly regained his actions, "Thank you for taking care of Hanatamago," he said quickly.

"You're welcome," the girl said nervously

"I want to play with the doggy some more." Whined Five tugging on Two's shirt. Two only looked down and bit her lip.

"Would you care to join us were having a picnic at the moment?" Tino said to her.

She was about to open her mouth to say something when all of a sudden she could see the taller man catch something in his hand. He turned to look into this hand.

Sweden had caught a glass bottle that was clearly thrown at him. He looked up at the tree and saw the leaves rustle a bit. Finland had looked at him and then into his hand. "Are you okay?" he said a bit panicked moving closer to his hand where he had the bottle in. Sweden only nodded he glared at the tree some more. All of a sudden two boys fell out of the tree. They looked exactly alike. 'Three, Four!" yelled Two. "I'm really sorry, please forgive my brothers." She said to them. Sweden eyed the twins ignoring the girl; they seemed to be in their late teens. They also had blond hair and gray eyes. They just stared at each other.

Finland laughed nervously, "Hey Berwald you okay," he asked again tugging on his sleeve. Sweden only turned to him and nodded.

All of a sudden both boys came charging at Sweden and both jumped up throwing a kick aimed straight at him. Sweden went in front of Finland and just as both boys were about to hit Sweden caught both of their legs and they dangled in the air. "Berwald!" yelled Finland.

"Three! Four!" yelled Two.

Hanatamago began to growl and bark at the two boys. "Not you too Hanatamago," Finland said looking at the small dog in his arms.

Berwald just glared at both boys. "W'at do y' w'nt?" he asked the two teens tangling in the air.

The two boys erupted in laughter. "You have a funny accent mister," they said in unison. Sweden looked at them raising an eyebrow. Finland bit his bottom lip Sweden wasn't very self-conscious of his accent and didn't think much of it but it did make him think every now and then. Suddenly he saw Sweden let the legs go and the boys fell to the floor on their heads.

"L't's go T'no," he said looking back at him. Finland looked back at the girl nervously then at the two boys rubbing their heads and glaring back at Sweden. Suddenly he felt him tug on his hand and he walked right next to him.

Two watched Tino and Berwald walk away, _amazing she stopped both their kicks with just an arm each,_ then she sighed, "What the hell were you two thinking?" she said a bit harshly.

They both raised their hands in the air. "He looked strong…" said three.

"So we wanted to see how strong." Finished Four.

Two rolled her eyes. Suddenly she felt a vibration form her phone and she looked at it. She smiled at the twins, "Good news boys, you two got a job," she said too them and they smiled.

"I still wanna play with the doggy," Five said.

* * *

Romano sat at his desk in his office at home. He looked over the papers he was going to hand over to get his brother back. This was all intense info. Then he heard the front door form downstairs open and he froze. He tensed up grabbing the gun he set next to him and gripping it. "Roma are you home?" he could hear a certain Spaniard say. He only sighed rolling his eyes and putting the gun in the drawer next to him walking out of his office and looked down the stairs to see Spain standing at the door.

What the hell are you doing here?" he said to him. Spain turned to see Romano walking down the stairs. He smiled up to him.

"I came to check up on you," he said to him.

Romano raised an eyebrow. "Why would you do that I'm fine," he said.

"Yea but you ran out on our date," he said in a bit of a whiny voice. Romano looked at him and face palmed remembering he had just left without giving him a reason.

"Y-Yea sorry about that," he said. Spain looked at Romano's hand suddenly becoming serious. His left hand was wrapped up.

"Estas bien?" he said walking closer to Romano and holding his hand gently in his.

Romano could feel his face go red, "I'm fine you idiot, I just burnt myself." He said to him.

Spain looked at him then smiled, "Okay," he said then pulled him in for a hug.

"H-Hey get off of me," he said trying to push him off.

"Are you mad at me?" he could hear Spain say in his ear. He stopped struggling, the tone of voice he had used was low, sad.

"Why would I be mad at you?" Romano said confused.

"You just left so suddenly, I thought you were mad at me."

Romano inwardly sighed; _this guy was worried about me the whole time?_ He could feel his face get a little redder and wrapped his hands around Spain, "I'm not mad at you Idiota so stop thinking that way." He said to him.

Spain laughed lightly hearing this and squeezed a bit tighter, "Estoy contento," he said.

"Yea, yea, now get off of me so you can help me," Romano said to him.

Spain separated and he followed him outside to the tomato garden.

* * *

Italy was set carefully on Germany's bed. He missed the last two days sleeping here. He snuggled into the bed and underneath the covers. Germany sighed running his hand gently through his hair. "Vhat kind of a mess did you get yourself into?" he asked him. Italy only looked away at the question. It pained him every time he hid the fact that he was in mafia from Germany. He really did love Germany and would tell him almost anything, but this is one thing he couldn't tell him. He didn't want Germany to worry over him more than he already did.

Germany could sense the mood switch in Italy and moved his hand away gently. "You should get some rest," he said to him. "I'll go make something to eat." He closed the door gently behind him leaving Italy alone. He leaned against the door for a moment. The memories of the world meeting flooded back. He thought he almost lost Italy, sure they were basically Immortal but that couldn't stop him from worrying. He sighed rubbing the back of his neck when he heard his dogs bark outside, guess it's time to feed you guys.

Italy got out bed and looked outside the window to see Germany feeding his three dogs and smiled. Then suddenly he could see Germany look up and he quickly hid behind the blue curtain that was there. He could feel his heart race as he looked back outside the window. Germany had gone back to feeding his dogs. He smiled to himself as he climbed back into the bed.

* * *

China woke up the next morning in Russia's arms. He was laying on his bare chest one arm around his waist. He snuggled closer to him and breathed in his scent. He smelled like freshly fallen snow and sunflowers along with a bit of vodka. He giggled resting his head in the crook of his neck.

Russia could feel China stir and opened one eye just as he giggled. China rested his head next to him and turned his head kissing the top of his head. "Good Morning," he told him. China looked up at him his face a light shade of pink. "How did you sleep?" he asked quietly.

"Good," he said simply as he brought up a hand and ran his fingers through Russia's platinum blond hair. Russia simply smiled shifting positions and letting China being held in both of his arms while Russia was on his side.

"I have good news," he said to him while stroking his hair.

"What would that be?" China asked tracing his finger along Russia's toned chest.

"They got Japan and he's safe," China froze up. He looked up at Russia. "I got the phone call last night." He said, suddenly China felt the grip on him tighten and he knew why. Even though he was happy Japan was back if he just got up and left Russia that would also be just as bad.

"Then I'll call him later to see how he is doing," he said relaxing into Russia's arms again. Russia let out a small smile and kissed China on his forehead.

* * *

Germany woke up to his dog barking and a sudden crash from his downstairs window. He got up and looked at Italy who seemed to have a terrified face on. "Stay here," he told him as he got out of bed and pulled the gun form underneath his pillow. He opened the door to see a teenage boy fighting off his dogs. He jumped over the railing quick as lightning and held the gun to the boys head. The dogs had retreated and were standing by their masters side continuing to growl at the intruder.

Italy got out of bed and opened the door looking at the scene below him. He saw a boy with blond hair and gray eyes. He was shorter than Germany and probably shorter than him as well. The boy had no emotion on his face but his eyes gave him away. A glint of fear and anger were there. He looked his heart pounding faster.

Germany looked at the boy intensely, "Who the hell are you?" he asked him. The boy only looked at him and glared. Then he looked up Germany didn't move his eyes form him.

Italy knew the boy had spotted him and he looked straight into the gray eyes locking for only a moment. The next thing he knew the boy tried to kick the gun out of Germany's hand but he only stepped back as the boy launched another attack aiming for his face. Germany only caught his leg and threw him to the ground. The boy kicked Germany in the face and while he was distracted bounced up onto the wall then onto the railing of the stairs heading straight for Italy.

Germany watched in horror as the boy got closer and closer to Italy. "Italy get back inside!" he yelled to him

* * *

**Estas bien?- Are you okay?**

**Estoy contento-I'm Happy**

**Hope you guys liked please review if you did or didn't either way i'll be happy:)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey thank you for all who have reviewed it means a lot!:) Warning there is blood and minor foul language in this chapter. Along with a death. **

**I do not own Hetalia:(**

**Enjoy~**

* * *

**Four Down **

Liechtenstein sat at the table it was already late and she looked outside her window. Her older brother said he would be coming home late tonight and she only sighed taking another sip of her tea. Her short blond hair bobbed up as she went toward the balcony doors and opened them up and stepped outside to the cool summer night air. She loved being at her brothers place it was one place she could get away from everything at home. Although she knew she would eventually have to return she enjoyed every moment she could here. She sat on the edge of the balcony looking out into the garden and spotted some tomatoes.

She remembered what had happened at the world meeting.

She was sitting next to her brother to her right, and to her left sat Hungary. They started to talk about frivolous things until the room suddenly became quiet. They turned to see man in a tan coat holding a gun to Romano's head. Liechtenstein could feel her body go numb and her heart beat faster. _Who is that man? What is he doing?_ She thought to herself. Before she knew it her brother was in front of her, she peeked around him to see what was going on. She now could hear Japan say something. She grabbed onto Switzerland's coat. She put her hand to her mouth seeing the ax Spain had to his throat. _What was going on?_ She looked over to Hungary who stood her own ground. She only clasped hands with Austria as she watched the scene unfold.

Right then and there she had never admired Hungary more nor had she ever envied her more than in that moment. Hungary was a strong country able to defend herself forms all sorts of things, and that is what Liechtenstein wanted to be like, to be brave. But how could she when she always relied on her brother?

She sighed just then the shaking of some trees in the distance caught her eye. There was now wind blowing and gazed out to them.

In the trees, Three was looking back. His heart stopped, he had never seen a more beautiful girl in his life. She was cute in every way and she was looking his way. He quickly hid by staying still within the tree looking at the girl. Her short blond hair and her pink little dress that had a perfect bow in the back absolutely caught him in a trance. He looked at her; he could hear his heart beating loudly. Then he suddenly saw her head turn to see another man appear at the doorway. He clenched his jaw, but for now he had to forget about her. He would return of course, but for now he had a mission.

* * *

Four bounced off the wall aiming for the coppered hair Italian. He held his knife in his hand ready to slice his throat open.

Italy could see the young boy getting closer to him and just as he was about to get his throat sliced open. He ducked grabbing the boys flying ankle overhead with one hand and with remaining strength he threw the boys to the wall almost sending him flying out the window. The boy hit the wall with a loud thud the knife falling out of his hands. Italy thought he had killed the boy, but he was wrong. The boy slowly picked his head up and Italy was shocked. This boy was strong to say the least. He looked at the boys gray eyes his brown ones opened and the boy looked up at him his eyes glaring. Italy narrowed his eyes.

Germany had gotten up rubbing his jaw the boy certainly had a strong kick. He began to walk up the stairs just as Italy slammed his foot against the wall and he saw the boy jump. Germany was shocked to say the least. He had never seen Italy so…serious.

Four was in a tight spot the coppered hair Italian had his foot up blocking his sight of the blond German. Shit, I have to get out, he thought to himself. He looked up noticing that he was bandaged up all over his chest and his entire left arm. He also saw he was just in his underwear. He looked overhead noticing a window, also his escape route. He grabbed the Italians ankle just as he felt something go against his head. He froze. "Let go," he heard a deep voice say. He slowly released his grip watching the Italian bring his foot down. It was the German. He knew he had to get out he tried to grab the Germans wrist but as soon as he did he realized his own wrist was being held by the German. _But when…how the hell did he?_

Suddenly he remembered something his older sister Two had said to him before he left. _"The people you are targeting aren't normal. They are definitely stronger than a normal human being but don't worry about that just kill your target and get out as soon as possible. Four your target is currently in Germany. His name is Feliciano," she said handing him a picture of the Italian. "Three your target is in Italy his name is Lovino," she said handing him almost the same exact picture just a particular curl they each shared was on opposite sides. _

"_There twins?" Four said noticing quickly. Two only nodded her head. _

"_Get going we'll meet up with you back here in Finland when you're done." She said turning to leave the twins taking Five along with her._

He then felt the sudden pain that shot up from his wrist. The bond haired man was bending it backwards. He had been through some rough training and pain was usually nothing to him but this…this wasn't pain. It was more like the devil playing with your fragile wrist. He let out a loud yelp. "Ludwig!" he could hear the Italian say. Apparently that was the blonds name as he let go of the wrist and Four brought it back to his chest all the while Ludwig didn't take his eyes off from him. He had never been so much pain before, even his ankle. When the Italian, who he suspected to be Feliciano, grabbed his ankle he felt the grip almost crushing his bones. He looked up between the two men. _This is bad_, he said to himself. He didn't want to show he was weak so he let go of his wrist, _it was now or never_. HE leaned on his hurt wrist bring his legs over trying to sweep Ludwig off his feet and as soon as he was up in the air for dodging it he got up crashing out the window.

Germany went close to the window noticing the boy who had suddenly disappeared. "Verdammt er davongekommen," he said. He turned back to look at Italy who suddenly seemed to be falling. He caught Italy just as he was about to hit the ground. "Didn't I tell you to stay in bed?" Germany grunted. Italy only smiled up at him. Germany swept up his feet and took him back to his room laying him back down on the bed. Italy lay down just as Germany was about to leave he put a gentle hand on his arm. Germany looked back at him.

"Grazie," Italy said smiling. Germany only smiled back feeling a light blush come across his cheeks as he bent down and kissed Italy on his forehead.

* * *

Romano had gotten up eating the churros Spain had made for breakfast. He sipped his morning coffee grumbling. Last night "somehow" Spain ended up sleeping over and now Romano was sore as hell. He drank his coffee when he realized Spain smiling at him like an idiot. "Why the hell are you so happy?" he said harshly.

"Because you look so cute!" Spain said smiling his bright smile again.

Romano could feel his face heat up, "Shut up you bastard!" he said ready to throw the still hot coffee at his face. Suddenly he heard something coming straight at him he moved quickly backwards seeing a knife go straight in front of him. He only glared outside the open window as a boy with blond hair and gray eyes entered. He wore a long sleeve with shirt with some blue shorts and sandals. His blond hair shining form the sun shining outside.

"You're faster than I thought, Lovino," Three said smiling. He could see Lovino glaring at him. He only smirked. He pulled out another knife stopping the ax that came charging at him. He was a bit surprised by the sudden action seeing the Spanish man suddenly standing next to him with an ax close to his neck.

Spain only smiled at him, "Oh, esta bien," he said amusingly. He saw the blond haired boy struggling trying to keep the ax away from his neck, but Spain was barely putting any pressure. He saw the boy buck duck under as the ax only stayed in place. The blond boy tried to stab him in his legs but he only dodged every stab he tried to do.

Three was getting frustrated, _how was he so fast?_ He stopped remembering that this man wasn't his target instead his target was at the dining table sipping coffee watching everything unfold. He grit his teeth just as another large swing of the ax came towards him. He did a back flip and landing right next to Lovino a knife to his neck and he only smiled. Then he noticed it a gun was to his head. _What the hell?_

Romano looked up from his coffee setting it down on the table and pushed the knife away. "You never bring a knife to a gun fight," he said. He eyed the young boy, "Who the hell are you?" The blond haired boy smiled. Romano looked up at him his eyes dead serious.

"My names Three and I'm your assassin," he said smiling.

_Three_ Romano thought _what a strange name_. He looked up at Four and then stood up the gun still to his head. He knew his type he wouldn't say anything if you just ask him. He shifted the gun into his other hand and grabbed the blond hair and slammed the boys head into the table causing it to break in half. "My assassin my ass," he said back.

Three was barely able to keep conscious. He realized he was bleeding from all over his face. Blood was coming out of his nose and mouth and a cut was seeping blood from his forehead. He felt his head being pulled back and he looked up. "So you're still alive?" Lovino said with a shit eating grin.

Spain only looked on the ax in his hand. Suddenly he saw the boy pulling out another knife from his sleeve and stabbed Romano in the leg. Romano yelled out in pain as the boy stood up punching him in the face and Spain moved in. He grabbed the boy form the back of his shirt and threw him to the wall. Romano looked up at him clutching his leg. The boy looked up coughing blood and it spilled all over his shorts. "Amigo, you messed with the wrong person," he said getting closer to him a bad aura going all around him.

Three looked up and the last thing he saw was the giant ax heading straight for him.

* * *

Four ran through the forest suddenly he saw a girl. She was in the garden with another woman who had long brown hair. He stopped clutching his wrist. He rested up against a tree and fell to his knees. His ankle hurt and he looked up to the sky, all of a sudden something felt wrong, very wrong. He felt like something was missing, he checked himself to see if he dropped anything but nothing seemed to be missing. He looked around the green area forgetting about the scratches and teeth marks left behind by the dogs. It was quiet with a small breeze blowing in. "Excuse me sir are you okay?" he could hear a voice say. He turned around and saw the same girl with short blond hair looking at her. She knelt down next to him looking at his wounds, the other girl was with her she wore a green dress and a bandana keeping her hair away.

Hungary looked down at the young boy and wondered if he was alright, "Lily we should take him inside." Liechtenstein only looked back at her and nodded. Hungary moved closer to the boy picking him up wrapping his arm over his shoulder. He began to limp back to the grand mansion.

Three looked at both girls as they took him back to the mansion in front of him. He looked to his right where the girl with short blond hair was. She was truly more beautiful up close. _Lily_, he thought as if it was the most beautiful name in the world. He felt a slight blush come over his face as he walked inside. The feeling of something missing still tugging at him.

* * *

Romano looked down at the boy Spain just killed. He was there with a gash across his neck form the bloody battle ax. Romano froze knowing this side of Spain and pissing it off would only mean trouble. The knife was still stuck in his leg and tried to pull it out. Just then he saw Spain coming over to him. He looked at the knife for a moment. "This is going to hurt," he said before gently resting a hand on his leg.

"Hey what the hell are you doing don't touch it!" Romano yelled wanting to move his leg away but the firm grip kept it in place.

Spain looked at him with a soft gaze and gently grabbed Romano's hand. "Por favor, trust me," he said. Romano looked down and at the floor as he gripped Spain's hand. Then Spain pulled out the knife quickly trying to give Romano as little pain as possible. Romano bit down his tongue and breathed in heavily. Spain only took off his shirt reveling his tanned body and toned muscles. He tore a piece off and wrapped it around his leg and then gently picked him up and went into the living room. "I'll call for help," he said lowly setting Romano down gently.

He lay down on the couch, if they attacked me…what if they attacked Italy? His eyes went wide with realization. "Spain!" he yelled out. Before he could say anything else Spain was right there. "Call Germany I think something could have happened with Italy," he said worried.

* * *

One sat on the couch watching Two make some dinner. He sat in a chair sipping some tea. On the brown oak table five plates, glasses, and some silverware were placed. He glanced over to Five who was playing on the floor when she suddenly looked up at him as tears came from her eyes. He stared at her for a moment looking confused. She only got up running to him and putting her head into his lap. "Hey what's wrong little one?" He asked.

Five bit down on her lip, she hated it, but she knew the feeling. When someone is gone she could feel their presence just vanish no matter how far they are. "I-It's T-Three," she said keeping her face down. She could feel the legs underneath her tense up as One picked her up and looked at her.

"What about Three?" he said his face full of worry and fear.

"H-he's g-gone, I c-can't feel h-him anym-more," she cried out. She could hear Two drop the spatula from her hand and it made a loud sound as the metal hit the tile floor.

Two stared at her, she had her mouths over her hands. Tears began to form and fall from her face. "Take Five and stay here I'll be back," said One. She took Five into her arms and walked into another room.

* * *

England sat on in his chair watching some TV when he noticed France getting up and answering the phone. "Hello?" he said. "What?" there was no panic in his voice. England got up listening to the sudden change in tone. "Have you called…okay then, yes." There was more silence. "Yes we'll be right over," he heard as he hung up the phone. He watched the short blond hair French man walk back into the room a worried look on his face.

"Who was it?" England asked.

"Spain, he said that Italy and Romano were attacked again." England eyes went wide with fear. "Come on, we should go check up on them." England only got up leaving the TV on. They both got into the car speeding away toward Italy.

* * *

Sealand was playing with Hanatamago in the yard laughing. Finland watched him as the phone rang. He went over to answer it seeing Sweden sitting on the couch reading a book.

Sweden looked up seeing Finland move toward the phone as he picked it up. "Hello?" he said with his sweet voice. Sweden smiled inwardly as he heard Sealand come in and jumped on his lap. He smiled a little, then he heard a large gasp and he turned to see Finland covering his mouth. "Okay I understand yes I will." He said before hanging up.

"Is s'mth'ng th' m'tt'r?" he asked him.

Finland turned back to see Sealand. He quickly changed expressions. "Nothing I'll talk to you later," he said shining his smile again. He headed back to the kitchen, the twins were attacked again? This just doesn't make any sense. He thought as he took out some carrots and began to slice them.

One wasn't getting anything back from the radio transmition. He tried again for the third time. Nothing. He didn't understand, this wasn't a part of the plan. He called Four, "Hello?" he heard him say.

"Have you seen Three?" he said to him.

"No I thought he went back to Finland…why?"

"Five says she can't feel him anymore, go see what's happening," he said to him.

"Right away," he said before hanging up.

One sat back in the chair, _Shit_! He thought throwing the papers off his desk. What the hell could have happened?

* * *

**Verdammt er davongekommen- Dammit he got away**

**Esta bien- Your good**

**Thanks for reading hope you liked it!:) Review if you did or didn't either way I'll be happy:)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey you all here's another chapter. Hope you guys like no real warning except a bit of foul language. **

**I do not own Hetalia:(**

**Enjoy~**

* * *

**Kidnapped**

Lili took Four and laid him down on a bed as the other girl began to rub alcohol on his scratches. He winced at the pain but didn't make too much of a fuss at the stinging sensation. Three looked around the room. It was a rather large room with a very large bed underneath him was green sheets and a soft green pillow. There was a nice carpet on the floor that seemed to have been imported. He could see two large windows on either side of the room. He looked over to his left side seeing Lili wrapping his arm and he smiled, "Thank you," he said to her. She only paused for a moment, smiled at him, then continued to wrap his arm.

Just then the front door opened, "Hungary have you seen…" the blond man stopped his eyes fixing on him. Then his eyes narrowed his jaw clenched.

Hungary quickly had to cover up the little mishap. "Vash what a surprise," she said chuckling. "Why don't we go outside to talk, Lili could you please do as much as you can?" she said politely. Liechtenstein only nodded and went back to tending to the silver eyed boys wounds. She quickly steeped out of the room closing the doors and wiping her hand gently across her forehead. "Now then what did you need?" she said smiling at him.

"Who's that and what is he doing in my house?" Switzerland said harshly.

"Well, he was outside and badly hurt and you know how Liechtenstein gets," she said with a look.

Switzerland only pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed out loud. "Fine then," he said after sometime opening the door back to the room. He noticed Liechtenstein soaking a towel in some water and when his eyes wandered to the blond boy he saw him just staring at her. She turned around and smiled at him. He walked into the room and sat in the chair as Hungary went back to tending to his wounds. He noticed the entire time the boy had his eyes on her. Even when he looked straight up at the wall he would sneak glances at her and that only made him madder with each passing moment. He checked his watch it was just about dinner time. He looked standing up, "Lili, Elizabeta, it's dinner time," he said as he waited at the door. The girls had just finished up tending to his wounds and they walked out. "Someone will bring you up some food," he said before closing the doors to the room.

Walking down the hall the phone rang, "Hello?" Switzerland answered.

"Hello is Hungary there?" he could hear Austria say on the other side.

Switzerland became confused he sounded panicked. "Yes why? Is everything okay?" he asked not changing his moderate tone.

"The Italian twins they were attacked again," he said.

Hungary turned around to see a confused expression on Switzerland's face. She looked at him just as Liechtenstein stopped and turned around to see the same expression on his face. They looked at one another.

"Do we know who it was?" he asked.

"Italy described him as blond, gray eyes." Austria said. "The same attacker that attacked Romano, their thinking twins," Austria said.

Switzerland suddenly paused the phone dropping form his hand as he raced back to the room grabbing the gun off from his back. He slammed the doors opened only to see the window opened and a breeze causing the curtains to rise up. He ran to the window looking outside only to see the green scenery.

Hungary raced to the phone and picked it up, "Hello?" she said. Liechtenstein only looked worriedly toward the direction her brother had run too. She hear Hungary gasp and she looked back at her, "Are they okay was anyone hurt?" she asked. She saw her slightly relax, just then her big brother emerged form the room a pist off look on his face. "Oh here he comes," she said handing back the phone.

"We had one of them here," he said immediately into the phone. "He got away."

* * *

All throughout the world the personification of countries were calling one another surprised by the sudden attack. This would be the second time that the Italian twins were attacked. This new only made the world wonder what the hell was going on. Soon a description of the attackers was out and all the countries were warned to be on a look out.

* * *

Italy heard soft whispers in the room. He opened one of his eyes and saw Germany talking with his brother. In the corner, he looked in front of him to see Romano praying by his bedside and Spain next to him looking grim. He could hear what sounded to be Austria and Hungary's voice. He shifted.

Romano looked up seeing his brother moving, both of his eyes opened and he smiled up at him. "Ciao fratello," he said cheerfully. Romano only sighed putting his hands over his eyes, the rest of the people in room turned to see Italy awake. "Ciao everyone," he said just as cheerfully. "Ve, why is everyone here?" he asked confused.

"Oh Italy I'm so glad you're okay," he could hear Hungary say. He sat up in bed looking around.

"Is everyone okay?" he said slightly nervous.

"No," he turned to see Romano. "Italy we're being targeted," he said suddenly. Italy clenched his jaw and swallowed hard. "We don't know the reason for it but we do know the person who attacked you is injured and probably had a twin." Romano stopped and he looked down at the floor. "The twin snuck into the house luckily Spain was there and...we took care of it." He said a bit bitterly. Italy eyes went wide with shock knowing exactly what he meant. 'Taking care of it' was a way to say kill, everyone who's ever been in the mafia knew this. Italy lowered his eyes to the blanket in front of him. "We don't think this is going to be the last time they attack," he said. Italy only nodded in agreement looking up at his brother. They both had an expression of pain.

* * *

Finland only gasped seeing the description of the two boys that had attacked. Right now he was in company, his 'brothers' Norway, Iceland, and Denmark were all here at the moment. "So you're saying you saw those two before?" said Norway confused.

Finland only nodded putting the paper down, "Sweden, Sealand, Latvia, and I were all out on a picnic when Hanatamago ran off. We went to go look for him only to see him with a small girl with silver hair and gold eyes. Right after getting back Hanatamago two boys attacked Sweden. Their names were numbers though, Three and Four I believe."

Sealand who sat on his lap only looked at the piece of paper. "Do you remember anyone else with them?" Denmark said.

"Yes there was an older girl her name was Two and the young one was named Five," he said to him.

"I think we should tell this to the rest of the guys," Iceland said. Everyone only nodded in agreement. Hanatamago began to bark and Sealand raced off Finland's lap outside. He ran outside into the green yard and saw Hanatamago barking up at the tree.

Sealand giggled, "What are you doing silly doggy?" he said looking up at the tree. A soft breeze blew moving the branches and there he saw someone sitting on the branch. Sealand smiled at the strange person, "Hello!" he said smiling up at the person in the tree. The person didn't move. "Hey are you okay?" he shouted, Hanatamago only kept barking. "Hello!" he yelled again. Still no response, Sealand moved closer to the tree until he was right underneath it. Hanatamago pulling on his shorts trying to get back, Sealand only turned around and told him to quit it taking his eyes off of the man. When he turned back around there he was standing in front of him he was tall, blond, and had silver eyes. He smiled down at him. "Oh, hello there," Sealand said a bit nervously moving back a bit.

The man didn't say anything but pick him up by his neck. "You're perfect," he said smiling.

"H-Hey l-let g-go," he said. He began to kick in the air but the man only kept him at an arm distance away. He then brought up his hands and grabbed the man's arm gripping hard until the man let go. He fell on the floor but quickly got up running toward the house Hanatamago following, "Mama! Daddy!...Mommy! Daddy!" he yelled out like a blood curling scream. He had never been so scared in his life.

Inside Finland heard the screams and shot out of his chair Sweden following close behind, the rest of the group as well. He opened the door just to see Sealand running toward him. Finland ran toward him his arms stretched out wanting to comfort his son. Sweden noticed the man with blond hair standing in the middle of their yard. Denmark stood in front of Norway and Iceland his hands in front of them stopping any further progress.

The moment seemed to pass in slow motion to Finland. Sealand was just moments away from being in his arms when suddenly he heard a noise. He then felt himself being pushed to the ground a pair of strong arms around his waist holding him tightly and he looked up to see Sealand being pulled back. He was being pulled back by his collar and everything went silent around him. Only the blood curling screams that sent goose bumps up his arms and shiver up and down his spine could be heard. He watched in horror seeing Sealand, his son, being dragged away by the strange man. The man had pulled him back and into his arms. Suddenly the man began to jump he could see Denmark take chase along with Norway and Iceland but he froze.

Denmark jumped in the air along with the strange man ready to knock the living shit out of him. But as soon as he threw his punch he was gone. He was in front of Norway and Iceland his back to them and Sealand over his shoulder. They both were about to hit him when he disappeared again. He was right next to Iceland now and he barely missed being punched and fell back to earth. He came up behind Norway who only did a backwards kick but then he disappeared again and Norway fell down to earth as well. He had gotten away.

Finland turned to see Sweden holding him, "Why did you do that!" he yelled angry tears running down his face. "Why did you push me!" he said now pounding on Sweden's shoulders. "Do you know what just happened? Our son was taken away! TAKEN AWAY!" The shouting stopped as tears choked his speech and he moved away from Sweden trying to stand up but fell to his knees letting out the most unbearable screams imaginable. He had his arms wrapped around himself crying into the ground.

* * *

China was at the airport waiting for his flight to be called. All the mean while Russia sat with him having one arm around his shoulder. "Call me when you get home da?" Russia said to him.

China rolled his eyes, "Yes, I will aru," he said with a playful smile. His flight was called and he kissed Russia gently on the cheek before heading toward the boarding station where he waved at Russia before disappearing into the crowd. He boarded the plane finding his seat in first class. He insisted Russia didn't have to buy him the first class ticket, but he insisted he had too. He took his seat comfortably and looked outside the window. Recently there were many things that were strange and confusing to him. Japan had not contacted him for days and the twins were attacked. This didn't make any sense but he felt refreshed and ready to see his brother after a week. He leaned back into the chair and closed his eyes, his last thoughts about seeing his brother's happy face once more.

* * *

England clutched the phone feeling his throat go dry. Did he just hear right? Did they just say Sealand was kidnapped? He held onto the wall suddenly feeling dizzy. "Can you repeat that?" he said into the line.

Form the kitchen France heard the strange pitch and walked out seeing England almost look like he was about to faint. He caught him just as he was about to fall and took the phone out of his hands, "Hello?" France said confused into the phone.

"Hello?" he could hear Norway say on the other side.

"Norway? What did you say England just fainted," he said a bit more confused but a bit of harshness in his voice.

"It's about Sealand…he was kidnapped by some guy, we tried to stop him but he disappeared." He said to him.

"What?" France said breathlessly holding the phone in between his ear and his shoulder he only felt his body shake with anger. "And you couldn't stop him?" he said with force.

"Like I said we tried, but-" he was cut off.

"But! But that was our son too you know!" He yelled into the phone.

"Hey-" again he was cut off.

"Hey there's no need to yell okay we tried out best to get him back! We're all pretty shaken up about this and how do you think Finland is doing! He's crying his eyes and didn't care if he almost got shot trying to save him!" yelled Denmark into the phone.

France became quiet seeing England coming back around, "You're right I'm sorry. We'll be right over," he said and hung up the phone.

England eyes shot opened and tears came from his eyes, "Those blasted gits!" he said moving away from France. "What in bloody hell were they doing that they let some person take him away so easily!" he said punching a wall and making a hole in it.

"Calm down we don't know exactly what happened, and they said Finland hasn't stopped crying. He almost got shot trying to save him," he said and England stopped turning toward him.

He wiped the tears angrily away, "Let's go," he said.

* * *

Sealand woke up in a strange house in a bed. He sat up quickly the last thing he remembered was seeing his mamas crying face. He bit on his lip and brought his knees up to his chest. "Mommy….Daddy…" he whispered in soft sobs.

"Hey why are you crying?" a soft voice said.

He looked up to see a girl with long silver hair and gold colored eyes. She smiled at him and had a plate full of cookies in her hand. He looked at her warily and scooted away from her.

"My names Five, there's no need to be afraid," she said smiling. "Here have a cookie," she held out the plate but he didn't move.

"Where am I?" he said to her.

"You're here at my house, but don't worry just relax you're safe here." She looked at him but he didn't relax. She moved the cookies to the side, "So what's your name?" she said happily.

"What country am I in?" he said.

This took her by surprise and she tilted her head. "I don't know," she shrugged. "But you shouldn't worry about that you're not leaving after all you're going to be my husband."

* * *

**Wow bet you didn't see that comingx)**

**Okay well hope you liked it review if you did or didn't either way I'll be happy!:)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey you guy's here's another chapter! No real warnings yet. **

**I do not own Hetalia:(**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**The News**

China was just inches away from seeing his brother. He walked up to the hotel room and held his breathe. He swallowed back some saliva, why was he so nervous. He saw his hand shaking as he reached for the doorknob. He bit his bottom lip, squeezing his eyes tightly, and gripped the doorknob tightly turning it and it opened. There on the bed bandaged up and smiling was Japan. Everyone who was laughing stopped looking at China. They all smiled warmly at him and he smiled back tears pricking at his eyes. He looked at Japan who only had the biggest smile out of all of them. He let a tear fall from his face before rushing over to his bedside and taking into a hug. He wrapped his arms around his neck letting tears fall freely. "Nǐ zhège báichī aru!" he said between the sobs.

Japan only smiled feeling tears fall from his face freely as well and wrapped his arms around China's waist as they both hugged him and they both cried. Japan could feel the tears streaming from his face soak his shirt underneath but he didn't care he was too happy. He had heard how bad he had been worried about him…that just made him so happy.

Hong Kong noticed an attendant standing at the door looking a bit confused. He walked over to him, "Yes?" he said to him.

"Um, there is a call for a Leon," she said to him.

"That would be me," he said and soon followed the attendant out of the room closing the door behind him. Vietnam and Thailand looked confused at each other but knew he could take care of himself.

Japan and China separated smiling and China gently wiped away some tears streaming down his brother's face. He sat down next to him and Japan began to tell him what had happened. /All of this was news to South Korea, Thailand and China who only sat closely listening and an occasional comment. China had his hands in fist, his knuckles pure white. He gripped his pant legs in frustration. _Why…why couldn't I protect him?_ He thought angrily to himself.

Then the door swung open showing a very troubled Hong Kong. He seemed out of breathe and a panicking expression on his face. "Hong Kong?" said Vietnam rushing over to him and making sure he was okay.

He caught his breathe and looked up at his family, "Its Sealand," he said breathlessly.

"What about Sealand aru?" said China.

"He's been….he's been kidnapped."

* * *

England was at Finland's house and stopped at the front door. The entire house was quiet, Norway let them inside. "Where's Finland?" he asked. No one in the room answered.

"He's upstairs," said Denmark. England spotted Sweden leaning against the frame of the door leading into the kitchen and was surprised not to see him there. He would have expected him to be near Finland. Suddenly Denmark got up from the spot on the sofa he was on. 'We've told everyone we could now we can only wait for news to travel and see who can feel him first."

Suddenly from the stairs they saw Finland coming down. He looked at England his eyes red and puffy. "England…" he said his voice shaky. "England I'm so sorry," he said holding his hand up to his mouth trying to keep calm and now burst out into another crying fit. His head already hurt from the last one he had.

Sweden only watched in pain seeing him like that. All he wanted to do was go over and comfort him, hold him tell him everything was going to be okay. _But was everything going to be okay?_ He didn't even know the answer to that.

England looked up at him his gaze soft. "It's not your fault, I heard you tried and I thank all of you. Now all we can do is look for him." France rested a hand on his shoulder. They all looked up at England; he was definitely an old country who's gone through a lot. He's seen a lot of things, done many things. England knew all of this as a tear slipped out from the corner of his eye. Although he has seen, done, many things, each thing was new experience. _This was the scary part,_ he thought. _This is why I hate being a country_.

* * *

Scotland lay back in his chair his feet up on the desk, the description of the boys stuck in his head. He saw a man like that the other day talking with his boss. He scratched his head, maybe somehow they were connected. Then there was a ring, "Hello?" he said pressing a button on a box.

"Sir your brothers are here to see you," a young ladies voice said on the other side.

He sat up, "What the hell do they want?" he said taking the cigarette out from his mouth.

"They say it's an emergency," she said.

"Oi, we have to see you it's about Peter you dumbbell!" he could hear Wales yell into the thing.

He rolled his eyes, "Hurry up," he said.

Soon Wales, Ireland, and N. Ireland all standing in his office. They all waited for the young secretary to leave. "What do you want now lads?" Scotland said blowing out smoke from his cigarette and then picking up his mug of coffee.

"Did you not hear what happened to Sealand?" said Wales. His red hair looked like a big jumbled up mess. "Sealand was kidnapped by some man that was faster than Denmark!" Scotland almost right down choked on his coffee. He looked up at his brothers who all were surprised at the sudden action. Well all except N. Ireland who only face palmed.

"You bloody idiot," said Ireland rolling his eyes.

"Has anyone felt him yet?" Scotland said as he stood up from his chair and looked outside his window. There was no response and he turned to see grim expressions on their faces. "Does Australia know?" he said.

"I don't think so," spoke up Wales again.

"I'll call him right now. Do we know the reason for the kidnapping?" he asked his brothers looking up at them but they all shook their heads. He put out his cigarette running his fingers through his red hair. "How is England doing?" he said after some time. He sat back down crossing his hands and resting his head on it.

"He's a wreck, but not showing it as usual," North Ireland said.

Scotland was becoming increasingly frustrated. He got up off his chair again and buzzed up the secretary. "Tell the boss I'm leaving, something came up pertaining to family," he said.

"Of course, sir," said the lady.

They all waked out the room Scotland grabbing his coat and cap. "Do we even know what this bitch looks like?" he asked them.

"They said he looked like the description of the people who attacked the twins only taller and more muscular," chimed in Wales. Suddenly he saw Scotland stop in the middle of the hallway. "Are you alright?" he said to him. Scotland had eyes of fear and realization.

It all made sense, the man that took Sealand was the same exact one that he had met the other day. He clenched his jaw, "I think I know who took him," he said to them and quickly took out his cell phone.

* * *

Romano was back in the office and looked at his boss. Italy sat next to him; he too was looking at his boss. "What do you mean being targeted?" his boss said twirling a pencil in his hand.

"I mean like someone out there is trying to kill us," he said to him. Now Romano was getting frustrated. _What part of 'being targeted' did he not understand?_ "Think about it we were ambushed by the Yakuza. Then the Irish wanted classified information kidnapping Feliciano. Now we were attacked in private places, clearly someone is trying to fucking kill us."

His boss only looked up at him then back down at his desk he was deep in thought. Romano had his hands on the desk leaning over. Italy only stood behind him his arms crossed over his chest. He waited as patently as he could for an answer.

* * *

Russia looked at his own boss and looked confused. "What do you mean break if off with Yao?" he said confused. _What is this man thinking_, he thought. The other day he was happy I had brought Yao along for the short vacation he needed. Now he wants me to break all ties with him?

His boss turned around looking straight at him his hands over his desk staring straight in the eye. "Exactly what I mean, break all ties with Yao now, it will save you the trouble later."

_Later? What was going on later?_ "Just what is going on later?" he asked his boss not looking at him.

"War," he said coldly.

* * *

Sealand looked at the girl, what did she just say? "I'm sorry," he said looking at her. "I don't think I can be your husband." He said half laughing.

Five didn't seem amused at the joke and looked at him her eyes narrowed. "And why is that?" she asked bitterly.

"I'm already in love with someone else," he said happily remembering the shaky, always afraid boy he loved so much. He thought about his brown hair and soft brown eyes.

"Is that so?" said the girl. "Well were going to have to get rid of them aren't we?" she said smiling.

Sealand could have sworn he saw a miniature Belarus except for the fact that he and she were in no way related.

Two opened the door and smiled at the small boy in the sailor outfit. "Hello my name is two it's nice to meet you," she said smiling to him. He only looked at her and she could tell he was uncomfortable. "Please get comfortable you're going to be here for a while."

"Where am I?" he said.

"You're home," she said simply.

"What country is home in?" his tone was a bit harsher.

"Australia of course," she said to him.

* * *

Germany waited outside in the car for Italy and Romano waiting to tell them the news. Spain and him sat silently pondering this, _what the hell was going on?_ Germany shifted in his set turning on the car seeing Italy and Romano walking out and entering the car. They got into the car and Germany began to drive off. The twins spoke in rapid Italian, neither Spain nor Germany able to understand what they were saying. Suddenly they stopped, "Any new on the bastards who attacked us?" he said to them.

Spain only glanced over at Germany who did the same thing and they locked eyes for a moment. Spain nodded letting him know he was going to be the one breaking the news. "Actually we have news, but not about the people who attacked you." He waited for a moment before continuing. "Sealand was kidnapped by a man who looked similar to the ones who attacked you."

Italy gasped putting a hand over his mouth. The news was certainly bad and had taken them both of guard. But the news itself, someone looking like their attackers and kidnapping Sealand out of all people.

Romano tried to make sense of the situation but nothing was coming up. Why would the people who attacked us suddenly change tactics and go for the smallest country? He looked outside his window. "Do you know anything else?" he asked them.

"Lo siento pero no, they did say to feel for him. Finland said he felt him for only a moment before he disappeared."

Italy looked at Romano who only sighed and they connected hands and closed their eyes. It was dark but then they could see a garden full of flowers. Some were brighter than others, some were very dull. They looked around at the brightest flowers but none of them was Sealand's presence. They only opened their eyes letting each other go. "He's nowhere close," Romano said.

* * *

"Hey Logan here's the last part of the paperwork and then its shift over," said a cheerful blond in her Australian accent.

Australia only thanked her taking the paper work form her and putting it to the side of his desk. A little earlier he felt Sealand's presence become increasingly strong. He half-expected the jumpy younger nation, which he considered his younger brother, to run through the doors shouting hello or something. But no nothing of that sort had happened the rest of the day had continued on without any disruptions. He tried hard to remember if by chance his brothers had said they would be coming down to visit but he couldn't remember anything of the sort. He tried to block the thought when he got a phone call. "Hello Logan speaking," he said into the phone.

"Logan it's Angus," said Scotland on the other line.

"Oh hello Angus, what's up?" he said to him.

Scotland could practically hear the smile in his voice. He stood in the living room of Finland's house and was off in a corner. "Look I'm going to break it to you laddy, Sealands been kidnapped."

Australia let out a laugh, "What are you talking about?" he said to him.

"Logan I'm being serious," Scotland said frustrated and confused that his brother was laughing.

"No he's not," said Australia.

"Just how do you know this?" Scotland said pinching the bridge of his nose. Ireland could see Scotland becoming increasingly frustrated and sighed. He went over to go sit near England who only kept starting at one certain spot on the ground for the longest time.

"Because he's here, I though you knew didn't you send him? Although I did find it a bit strange that he hasn't shown up here at the office."

Scotland stopped and looked over at England, "Sealands in Australia."

* * *

**Nǐ zhège báichī aru- You idiot aru**

**Lo siento pero no- I'm sorry but no**

**Well hope you guys liked. Please leave a review if you did or didn't I'll be happy either way!:)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey sorry I haven't updated been uber busy. **

**Hope you like this a bit short and some action!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Here it come's**

Estonia sat in a chair, a cup of coffee in front of him. Lithuania was sitting across from him. They both stared at the table, how were they going to tell him? They sat in silence only receiving the news of Sealand a while ago. The message recorded on the phone still hung in the air like a thick cloud of dust that suffocated you. Latvia was outside completely oblivious to what was going on. Lithuania stared outside for a moment, "How…" he didn't continue seeing Latvia humming a song outside and smiling to himself. Estonia only stared at the table his glasses sliding off the bridge of his nose. Lithuania stared back at the table in front of him, he felt sick to his stomach.

The back door opened and in came Latvia with a vase of fresh flowers. He was singing to himself, tomorrow Sealand was supposed to come over. He had picked his favorite flower were Dahlia's. He walked into the kitchen seeing Lithuania and Estonia sitting quietly at the table. He didn't pay much attention to them or the mood in fact. He put the flowers in the sink and put water in them making sure not to overflow it or else Sealand would go off about it. He smiled to himself thinking about the younger smaller nation and his smile. "Latvia we need to tell you something," said Estonia out of the blue. Latvia turned off the water and looked back at both the older nations and was confused by their grim faces. "Sit down," Estonia said. Latvia took the third seat leaving the flowers in the sink and looking at his two older brothers.

It was quiet in the room for a moment and Lithuania and Estonia exchanged glances. Lithuania sighed knowing he was going to be the one to have to break it to him. "Sealand…he's been kidnapped," he said to him. There was no reaction at first, and then a small laugh came out of his mouth.

"Did Sealand tell you guys to say that? He's always playing around with me like that don't worry about it," he said to him getting up from the table.

"Latvia we're serious," Estonia said still looking at the full cup of coffee in front of him.

Latvia froze staring outside the window for a moment. He looked at the clear blue sky seeing the soft white clouds rolling in from the south. A gentle breeze blew in making the long tall green grass bend in the wind. He gulped down looking at the flower bushes just outside the window. He could hear Estonia get up and go over to the phone and press a button.

"Estonia, Lithuania…Latvia. It's me Denmark, it's about Sealand." They could hear him sigh a shaky breath. In the background some people were talking, "He's been kidnapped and we have no idea where he is."

Latvia could feel his body begin to shake and he only kept his gaze outside the window.

"If you guys know where he is, of if you feel him…call us please, thanks." Then the phone hung up.

Latvia could feel the tears begin to come and his bottom lip quivered. Sealand…is gone. He couldn't wrap his mind around the concept and he turned to his older brothers who just stood there and watched him. "W-we n-need t-to f-find h-him," he said shakily.

"We know you want to go look for him but we have no idea where he is." Lithuania said. He got up from his chair knowing his younger nation was about to break down. Latvia only moved away from him, Lithuania swallowed hard. "The best thing we can do now is go over to Finland's house and wait." He said to him. Estonia grunted agreeing with him and Latvia only nodded keeping his gaze on the floor.

Australia knew Sealand was in Adelaide, he had taken his car driving form Canberra all the way here. He could feel Sealand presence was strong. He drove up and down the streets only going on instinct. Soon he came to a tall office building. He parked his car and got out looking up at the building, for sure he was in there.

Two went to go open the door and in walked One, behind him came Four. "Hello," she said to them both. They both only hugged her and moved into the rather big pent house into the living room. She walked with them, "Five their home," she yelled. Out of the room came running the long silver haired girl smiling up at both of their brothers, "Hello!" she yelled. She hopped onto One who only let out a smile picking her up kissing her cheek then put her down. She ran over to Four who picked her kissing her on the cheek lightly but didn't put her back down. "I have something to tell you," she said to him giggling. Four only raised an eyebrow. "One got me a new friend!" she said excitedly.

Four looked over to One who just stood there his arms crossed over his chest. "Is that so?" he said looking at his brother then back at his younger sister. "Well then can I know his name?" he said to her a small smile on his face.

She made a pouting face, "I wish," she began, "But he won't tell me his name."

There was a knock on the door, "I'll get it," Two said walking over to the door. She opened it and there stood a tall man with blond spikey hair stood there. He had green eyes and bushy eyebrows, "Hello," she said to him smiling. "How may I help you?"

Australia looked at her and blinked once forgetting the reason he was there and then smiled. "Hello mate, my name is Logan, it seems you may have my younger brother Peter here with you."

Two stood there looking at him for a moment, "Why don't you come in," she said stepping aside and showing him in.

Australia instantly tensed up he felt something wrong. "Actually I really have to go; I'm just here to get my brother and go." He smiled at her but her smiled disappeared.

Sea Land sat up in the bed, was that really Australia's voice? He got up off the bed he had been sitting in for some time and opened the door slightly. He looked outside and saw two other men looking in the direction of the kitchen then he heard what sounded like dishes breaking. He saw Five in another boys arms and was confused.

Australia saw the kick coming to his face and he grabbed the leg sliding past the girl to her side. He knew something was off about her. He punched her in the rib cage sending her flying across the room. With her feet she stopped herself from crashing into the cabinets and pushed herself off. She landed with a flip on the floor and Australia raised an eyebrow. He knew he had hurt her, or had he? She stood there smiling to him next thing he knew she was running toward him in super speed, but he could see her. She had grabbed a knife and raced toward him. He jumped up into the air doing a flip landing behind her then sending a backwards roundhouse toward her. She dodged the kick and jumped up kicking him straight in the face and he stumbled back.

Sealand saw the whole thing unfold he had gone out of the room and saw his older brother fighting. "Logan!" he yelled. Everyone turned to stare at him.

Australia turned just as he caught this woman's fist to see Sealand's blue eyes filled with tears. He stood in front of two other men and a small girl. He glared at the group behind him and the tallest blond glared back. He looked back at the woman pushing her back onto the table and raising his foot bringing it down. She dodged just in time to see the table snap like nothing. He looked back at the girl kicking a piece of the table toward her, she was to slow. It hit her and she flew hitting the wall. He looked back to see Sealand running toward him. He went on one knee collecting him in his arms. He hugged him tightly relived to see him alright and unhurt.

One simply began to clap looking at the odd man who's name apparently was Logan, in front of him who defeated his sister. He looked up and glared at him. "Well done, you really do care about your little brother." Logan only stood up standing in front of Peter. "Unfortunately I cannot let you take him." He waited to see a reaction and only sighted sadly not getting one. "You see your little brother makes my little sister happy, therefore he must stay here."

"Well looks like your little sister is going to be sad for a while mate. I'm takin' my brother and leavin' this place."

One narrowed his eyes, "I really hate to see my sister sad." As soon as he finished the sentence he raced toward him.

Australia barely had time to react; he had never seen a human with such speed before. Before he knew it he was being sent flying across the room hitting some cabinets. He fell to the floor grabbing his shoulder, it hurt like hell. _What the hell he's not human. _He looked up to see the man smiling at him. Just then he saw Sealand cling to his leg. "Please stop!" he yelled.

One looked down at Peter; the young blond was clinging to his tears streaming down his face. He moved away from him and squatted down in front of him. "Please don't hurt him anymore," he said to him.

He only smiled placing a gentle hand underneath his chin raising his head. Their eyes met and locked. He could see Logan glaring at him which only gave him a happier feeling. "Okay, I won't hurt your dear brother if you promise me something."

"Anything!" Sealand yelled grabbing a hold of the man's wrist.

One inwardly laughed so naïve. "You must promise to stay and keep Five happy."

Sealand looked at the man and stepped back. Stay? How could he possibly stay? If he did that he wouldn't be able to see his mom and dad, he won't be able to see Hanatamago. He won't go on anymore picnics with Latvia. He won't be able to see that British jerk, or all his other brothers. He won't be able to have any more of that Dane's cookies. Or hear fairytales from Norway. He could feel his heart pounding faster with all the things he could miss.

One only sighed, "It's up to you kid," he got up walking toward Logan who was hurt glaring at him. He picked him up by the hair and punched him in the stomach. Logan was sent leaning over when One grabbed the back of his head and kneed him right in the face.

"Okay I'll do j-just stop…please!" he could hear Peter yell. He smiled watching Logan fall to the floor and Peter rushing over to him. Two had gotten out of the rubble with the table and was piping mad. She shoved the table away making it slam against the wall but stopped her rampage quickly upon seeing Logan on the ground, unconscious.

One smiled back at Peter, "Good choice.

Only a few people were left at Finland's house now. Scotland, Ireland, Lithuania, Sweden, Denmark, Hong Kong, France, and South Korea were all called back to work. The rest all sat uncomfortably in the room. China sat outside on the porch looking out into the beautiful field in front of the house. It was sunny and yet he felt so sad. He had tried to get a hold of Russia so many times now he lost count. He could feel the tears start to prick at his eyes and he bit on his lip. He hated feeling this way; he hated the way Russia was making him feel. When he gets a hold of him he's going to get an earful. China promised that.

* * *

**There you go hope you liked. Review if you did or didn't please, either way I'll be happy:D**


	12. Chapter 12

**Here's another chapter hope you guys like!:) Warning Minor foul language. **

**I do not own Hetalia **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Help**

Australia woke up to a dark room everything was a blur. He could feel the blood dripping and mixing with the sweat. He coughed and could feel the crimson liquid fill his mouth. His entire body was cut up and bruised, beaten, yet all he could think about was Sealand. He remembered what happened the memories of pain rushed back. He shut his eyes tightly squeezing and hopping that in some way the others would come and help them.

Russia sat back on the sofa his black shades covering his eyes, his emotions. He had a serious face on, no emotion. He wore a formal button up shirt with some slacks and his scarf like usual. He could feel a stare coming from Hong Kong, and he knew why. His boss had forced him to cut ties off with China, but he couldn't bring himself to do it, so he just ignores his calls and any request he makes to see him. All the mean while he's been broken inside, slowly crumbling to nothing. He misses him, everything about him, from his smile to his soft touch and gentle voice. Yet he didn't let anything show, so he sat quietly on the couch.

Sweden stayed quiet glaring at the rest of the men in the room. He didn't understand what was going on he just wanted his son back. He looked over to his boss who stood in the kitchen talking with a bunch of other unknown men, but most likely other mafia bosses. He looked around the big spacious apartment, yet there was no sign of him. He knew One was the one take Sealand away from him, he saw him. He knew he had to hold back and do not a thing. He felt so frustrated and everyone else in the room could feel it.

France stood next to him, he said nothing but he felt his anger. He looked around the room to Scotland who only chewed on a bit of Tabaco. He could only imagine how it felt to lose a part of his family and knowing the man who did it was right in front of you. Everyone felt hopeless under the stress of their bosses and the sad truth in front of them as they could do nothing.

Sealand sat up in the room in the corner he didn't know what was going outside but he could hear a lot of noise. He sat next to the closet and wouldn't move away from it, he only ignored the rambling Five went on about their supposed wedding day. He didn't move because Australia was in there and he wasn't going to leave him alone for a single moment, even if it got him killed. Then something outside of the room caught his attention, they were the prenscense of people. He hadn't noticed it before trying to block everything out but now that Five was calming down and looking at a wedding magazine he could feel something. He closed his eyes and tried to concentrate, he could feel familiar people. Then it clicked.

Hong Kong who had sat glaring at Russia was suddenly interrupted. He knew along with everyone else that Sealand and Australia were in the house, they could feel them. Yet no one seemed to do anything about it. Even Sweden who looked the most on edge seemed to be quiet and keep his usual composure. The sound of a loud slamming came from above. They all averted their eyes to the top and out came running Sealand.

* * *

Hungary sat down at the table with England and Finland. They sat in silence drinking some tea England had made. It was practically the only thing he could make. Austria was in the other room, and she sat there trying to think. Then she remembered everyone leaving at once. It was strange how everyone just left, almost suspicious. She got up from the table in silence and walked outside. The soft rays of the sun sprinkling down its warm rays were a complete opposite to what everyone felt inside. She breathed it in and let out a small smile. She turned to see China looking at her and they smiled to one another as she took a seat next the old nation. They sat in silence for a moment. "How is everyone doing inside aru?" he said suddenly.

She sighed, "There's nothing to say," she said to him. He only nodded not tearing his gaze from the soft grass that bent in the wind. "If it's not one thing it's another." She said feeling his emotion. "What's bothering you?" she asked.

China tensed up for a moment. He didn't know Mrs. Hungary to well but they had talked at a couple of the world meeting. She was sweet and nice to everyone, and had a weird way of telling things. He breathed in deeply and sighed loudly, "It's just…I can't seem to get a hold of Russia aru," he said. "I try to call him and over and over I'm told that he is busy and would get back to me later. I just don't know what to think anymore." He put his hands to his eyes he felt so frustrated. He didn't know what to do he was confused and desperate for answers anything that would help him understand.

"Don't you think it's strange?" Hungary said. China looked up at her questioningly. "You see I was thinking when everyone left so suddenly I wondered why. It was a bit suspicious for all of them to be called away all at once. Then I got to thinking what if somehow all of this is connected." China was a bit confused but understood in a very awkward and weird way.

Out walked Taiwan and Vietnam who happily smiled at China when they saw him. "There you are we have been looking all over for you," exclaimed Taiwan.

"We were really worried," said Vietnam gently.

"Sorry aru," China said apologetically. He rubbed the back of his head as the door opened once more. Out walked Ukraine and Belarus along with Liechtenstein following after them. It was awkward moment with Belarus glaring at China and him at her. Just then Hungary cleared her throat and then all eyes were on her.

"I have a plan," she said.

* * *

Sealand felt the tears in his eyes when he saw his Sweden and France. He ran to the stairs and everyone just stared in awe. Out of the room also ran out Five, she stopped seeing Sealand running down the stairs. He ran all the way toward Sweden and France crying and hugging their pant legs.

Everyone was speechless he had appeared so suddenly. "P-Peter," said France breathlessly. Sweden immediately reacted by picking up his son and held him close. Underneath his glasses he could feel the tears rushing as Sealand's salty tears hit his shirt.

"Hey let him go you monster!" yelled someone from a top of the stairs. Sweden turned to see a small girl with long silver hair looking down at him. "Let go of my husband!" she yelled. But as usual just one look that could send anyone fleeing did the same to her.

"Excuse me sir I'm going to have to ask you to put him down," said another voice. Everyone turned to see a woman with short silver hair and gold eyes. She smiled but he could see through the smile as easily as he could read the atmosphere.

Scotland felt a lump in his throat along with Ireland right next to him, and they just looked at the young woman. Everyone in the room watched as Sweden put him down but Sealand wouldn't let go. "No daddy, don't let me go!" he yelled. Everyone looked on at the panicking Sealand who desperately tried to hold onto any piece of clothing he could grab onto. "DADDY!" the ear piercing scream filled the room.

"Berwald," said a clear booming voice that came from the kitchen. Sweden froze feeling the tears coming on but he used a glare in his glasses to hide his emotion.

"Well then why don't we start the meeting," said another voice. From upstairs walked out One. "Peter you should be with Five," he said.

Then everyone who looked from one to Peter saw the immediate emotional change. He went from happiness and sadness to pure fear. He hid his face and began to shake. "Y-yes s-sir," he said and ran past everyone and raced up the stairs. He ran past One who only smiled and walked down the stairs.

"Okay then, let's get started gentlemen," he said with a bright wicked smile that spread from ear to ear.

* * *

Everyone stood there dumbfounded, was she serious? "Anyways that is what I think we could do," Hungary finished. "What do you all think?" She looked over the group of women and gentleman.

Liechtenstein smiled back at Hungary, yet again she impressed her. "I think it's brilliant," she said to her. Hungary released a huge smile.

"Yes but will it work?" said Belarus.

"You never know until you try," added Taiwan. The outside became quiet with the soft chirping of birds and the soft breeze blew between them. Secretly they all had agreed to this almost ridiculous plan that might actually work. "But I think he might want to go along too."

Everyone stared at Taiwan confused except for China and Vietnam. Taiwan giggled, "Why don't you come out, we know you heard," said China. "We won't bite."

Then out from the corner walked a very timid Latvia. "Do you wish to come along?" Vietnam said. He only gulped down hard and nodded his head squeezing his eyes shut tight.

"Then we have a plan," said Hungary excitedly.

* * *

Italy sat at the table with Romano next to him. Everyone else was crowded around it; their boss had called an emergency meeting. "Alright boys, game time is over," he started. Italy only could see the image of Germany in his head he left without saying a single word to him. Well more like he snuck away from him. "They declared war on us," he said pressing a button on a remote. The lights went dark and a projector showed a series of images. Head mafia bosses were shown on it. "Today at four," he said. "That doesn't leave us with much time so we have to get ready. So let's move out," he finished. Then the room became an almost orderly chaos.

Romano gulped down as everyone left and only he and his brother were left in the room. They both stayed quiet, they knew this was coming. "What do we do?" Italy asked, he sounded scared. He knew he wasn't talking about the upcoming shoot out and fights. He was talking about their personal lives. "What if they get caught in the middle?" he said this time he sounded like he was going to cry.

"They won't," Romano said. "They don't even know about it, so how could they?" he said looking at his brother. To be honest he sounded so sure and yet deep down he was worried about the same thing. He couldn't bear to think about losing Spain to something as stupid as some war. He bit his lip and gulped down hard, the thought of it was too much. Then he felt a hand on his knee and he looked up to see his brother.

"Don't worry, we'll be okay," Italy said smiling at him.

* * *

Spain panicked he knew Romano wouldn't just leave without saying anything. He usually left with a goodbye bastard or a fuck you and see you later. He searched the house and even out in the tomato garden but he was nowhere to be found. Then he suddenly thought about it lately Romano was on the computer a lot so he ran up to the computer room. He raced up stairs and to the computer room, he wasn't there. He was confused and his panic level spiked up. Then he noticed an open document on the computer screen and walked over to it. The screen was an opened email, and his eyes scanned over it and he suddenly knew.

Germany who was racing up and down looking for Italy was now getting frustrated. Then a knock on the door and he rushed over opening it. He opened the door hoping to see Italy but there stood a very angry looking Spain. "Spain?" he said a bit annoyed.

"Amigo I have bad news," he said to him. He walked into the house and they sat down at the table as Spain spilled his story and discovery to him.

"So there a part of the Mafia,' Germany said in disbelief. Spain only nodded, "Then what should we do?" he asked.

"I think we should help them; there was a rumor of a war going on tonight I think that's why they both disappeared so suddenly." He only looked at Germany who seemed to be also making the things click together. "I think this is why they have been acting strange since their new boss came into power."

"Then it's settled we must help them." Germany said.

* * *

All the girls along with China and Latvia rushed outside the house. Latvia had a million thoughts racing through his mind, would they be able to help at all? Would they really be able to get Sealand back? Would he be able to hold Sealand again and tell him just how much he loves him? He was taken away from his thoughts when someone touched him on the shoulder. He looked up and saw China. "You must not worry," he said looking up at all the girls. They were giggling, Vietnam talking to Taiwan and Ukraine. While Belarus was showing how to use a knife to Liechtenstein, then he let out a small chuckle, "They know what they're doing, you just have to believe." He looked back at him. "Don't worry we'll get him back." With this newly found confidence he was sure he was going to be able to get to hold Sealand once more and this he'll never let go.

* * *

**Okay you guys so the next few chapters are going to be really...bloody. That's all I can say, so if you don't like violence turn back now. **

**Hope you enjoyed, please review if you did or didn't either way I'll be happy. **

**So now Let the Games Begin...**


	13. Chapter 13

**Here's another chapter, hope you all like some minor language and sexual theme. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Let the Games Begin**

"Alright then we know what we're doing gentlemen?" One said looking at the room of men. The old men with suits on only laughed and nodded. _These stupid idiots_, he thought. _They are blinded by greed for power in the end they are all my pawns_. He smiled, "Well then shall we begin," he said moving from the kitchen to the living room where all the personified nations were. "As for you gentlemen I ask only for your cooperation and everything will be fine," he said smiling.

Denmark gritted his teeth, this was the man that took Sealand away and he just expects them to cooperate. He looked over to his boss who eyed him carefully, he mentally sighed frustrated. The setting sun outside the window showed the bright pinks and purples that flooded the room. He didn't like this guy one bit, he knew, probably every other nation knew that he wasn't good news. He was hiding something, and everyone knew it. _Humans_, he thought with a smirk.

South Korea stood by Hong Kong and looked at the blond man he had met some time ago. Then he looked at his brother who bit his bottom lip nervously. What exactly was this man up too?

Everyone in both rooms were silent for a moment staring at One. He smiled and clapped his hands. "Let the games begin."

* * *

Everyone piled up into the black van and they drove off. No one else in the house seemed to notice that they had left. "Okay then what do we do now?" asked Ukraine.

"Well first of all we're going to have to follow their tracks, and then we'll find out what the hell is going on here." Hungary said while driving. Liechtenstein was in the passenger seat.

"Do we know where they went?" asked Taiwan.

"Yup," Hungary said with a devious smile.

They soon parked the van next to the exact building everyone was in and everyone was in the back Hungary unbuckled her seat belt and moved to the back as well. "Okay people let's get ready," she opened a little compartment and in it were a set of buttons. One was red, blue, green, purple, and yellow. She pushed the blue one and then things in the van began to move to reveal computers and a miniature closet. "Everyone grab a suit," she said as she began to fumble with a keyboard. Everyone listened to her after the shock of the sudden van changing into something else. Then shades went over the windows just as everyone grabbed the appropriate size, the only light was that from the computer screens. "Alright we know that everyone left, and they all recently met a strange man." A picture of a blond man with grey eyes showed up on the roof of the van. "This man goes by the name of One," she said to them.

"How do you know all of this?" Belarus asked.

"It was easy," she said looking over at Liechtenstein. "It's just like playing connect the dots," she smiled at them. "Now we know they are in this building I'm sure of it we can all feel them correct?" she said looking at the room. Everyone nodded. "Alright we also know Sealand and Australia are here as well, but what we don't know is why."

China listened on but he was really concentrated on Russia. He knew he was here his pull was strong and it hurt him. All he wanted were answers from him, what was going on? He shifted uncomfortably in the black suit that fit him very tightly. He wondered if he could feel him as well.

* * *

Lithuania who felt out of place with all the other men suddenly was shocked. He suddenly felt more presence coming from right outside the building. He looked around the room with all the other nations wondering if they felt it too, it appeared that they did as well. He closed his eyes and concentrated, why was Latvia here? "Travis," he snapped his head up looking at his boss who used his human name. "Come on were on the fourth floor," he said to him. Lithuania only nodded but was still curious, why was here?

Scotland was put on the first floor.

South Korea was the second.

France was the third.

Lithuania was the fourth.

Ireland was the fifth.

Hong Kong was the sixth.

Sweden was the seventh.

Denmark was the eighth. Each Mafia group was told to protect a floor, and they all did as they were told. Denmark was stuck in the apartment along with a boy with short blond hair and grey eyes. He sat on the couch opposite from him. The rest of the Danish Mafia came in subordinates scattered around the spacious apartment. Meanwhile the boy just looked at him, Denmark only sat there thinking about Sealand. He was frustrated, he was right there and he couldn't help.

* * *

Russia followed One to an elevator and he pressed a button. Then it descended down to level 0. Russia had felt it, China was close but where could he possibly be that he was so close to him? He tried to push the thought out of his mind but there was no helping it. "So I hear you're Ivan, correct?" said one. Russia only nodded.

One only smiled at him, and then he began to think. Ivan was the strongest out of all the personified nations. He complemented himself; he was able to fool one of the strongest nations in the whole world. He let out a laugh then began to talk to his boss. _This is almost too easy,_ he thought.

* * *

Italy looked over to Romano who seemed to be worried. He never looked like this when they usually had to do things like this. Was there something he wasn't telling him?

Romano couldn't believe it _how the hell did he find out?_ He tried to think over and over how the hell Spain managed to find out about them being in the mafia. _Not only that he decided to tell Germany! What the hell was this idiot thinking! Unless he wasn't thinking at all_, he couldn't tell Italy, it's the last thing he needed to hear. He knew that he wouldn't want Germany to see him the way he gets. He's different, so ruthless, aggressive, but mostly a cold blooded killer. He was the exact same way; no way could he show Spain that side of him. He fought with himself; he knew he would have to tell Italy. He looked back at his phone, and _what the hell did Spain mean he was going to them?_

Just then a Luke walked in, "Lovino we got a problem," he said to him. Romano looked up at him confused along with Italy. "We got two guys outside claiming they know you two," he said. Then screams from outside could be heard. Luke looked quickly back outside the door then back in, "There also beating the shit out of one of the guys."

_He couldn't have meant…that idiot!_ Romano rushed past Luke outside to see Spain beating the shit out of one of the guys, he then looked up. "Oh Lovi there you are!" Spain exclaimed when he saw him. Romano face palmed, Spain threw the guy he was just beating up seconds ago and walked over to Romano with his arms wide open. "I was worried you know! Me asustaste when I couldn't find you," he said. Just as he was about two feet away a sudden glint went into Romano's eye and he knew it was a gun.

He looked to his side to see Luke holding a gun out and it was right in front of Spain pointed straight in his face. "Sir do you know him?" Luke asked. He stood right beside him a hand on his shoulder.

Italy stood there he hadn't noticed what was going on with Spain or Romano all he did was just stare at Germany. _What was he doing here?_ "Ludwig?" he asked in a whispering tone. Germany who held a guy in the air by the neck looked at him. "W-what are you doing here?" he asked confused. He looked back at Romano who looked at him. "What the hell are they doing here?" he asked pist off now.

"We came to look for you and to help," Germany answered. Italy looked back at him. He let go of the man and he fell to the floor scrambling back to the safety of the shadows.

"Help? Help with what?" Italy said.

"We heard you were in trouble," Spain said looking straight at Romano. "We want to help you."

"Y-You can't," Romano said. "Just go home, we can handle this." The gun was still pointed to his face and Spain's smile disappeared.

Germany walked over to Italy when suddenly men from the shadows popped out holding guns out at him. Germany stopped, and just stared at Italy. All around him guns were pointed, he knew he could easily take out everyone, but he stayed where he was looking at Italy. "Feliciano let us help you."

"No," Italy said looking at him. "I can't let you do that," he said keeping calm.

Germany noticed he was acting different. He was much calmer.

"Just go away," Romano added.

"So you just want us to stand by why you two could possibly get killed?" Spain said. Romano looked at Spain who had a face full of hurt, "How do expect us to possibly let that happen?" he said raising his voice a little. Romano stayed quiet just looking at him. "WELL?" he shouted.

"Watch your tone," Luke said pressing the gun up to his forehead.

Spain looked at him his eyes went dark; he grabbed the gun with his hand and crushed it. Luke stared in shock, and Spain only twistedly smiled. "Move away from him," he said in a low threatening growl.

Germany began to move toward Italy who just looked at him. The men only watched, they didn't shoot, Germany moved with ease toward him. Soon he was right in front of him, "Let us help you," he said.

Italy began to shake his head and tears threatened to spill. He looked back at Romano, "You said they didn't know!" he yelled at him. He looked back at Germany and pushed him back, "Go away I don't want you here just leave!" he yelled to him. His eyes were squeezed shut and he only looked at the ground.

Romano heard the words ring in his ears and he looked at Spain, "You need to go," he said simply.

Germany looked at Italy; he had…pushed him away. If he knew anything about Italy is that he would never push him away. He looked at Spain who just stared at Romano, "Like hell," he said to him.

"Get them out of here," Romano said. Then he walked backwards and toward the office grabbing Italy by the sleeve and kept walking toward the door. He stopped before entering, "If you hurt them…I'll kill you," he said before opening the door and entering.

* * *

Hungary looked at the time, 3:30 it read. She gulped down, "Alright were moving at four," she said to them.

* * *

Romano and Italy entered the car; they hadn't spoken to one another for a long time now. "There was quite a commotion earlier," their boss said as the car began to drive off. "Did you fix everything?" he asked.

The Italian twins only nodded.

* * *

Russia was to guard Sealand, Australia, and the little girl who went by the name Five. The feeling of China was getting stronger and even Belarus and Ukraine were too. He sighed he was given a babysitting job. He looked around the underground place. Australia looked to be in bad shape blood and cuts everywhere. He looked at the clock 3:50.

* * *

**3:59**

The cars pulled up to the building, it's was about to begin.

**4:00**

Then it began the Italian mafia came out from the cars and set positions. They were getting ready to go in.

Scotland who saw the cars, "Alright lads," he said as he got his pistol loaded and smiled to his men. "Here they come," and just then the front doors opened. He ran and jumped over the desk taking shelter. The shots were loud and ear piercing. Scotland began to shoot back along with the rest of the men.

Hungary watched in confusion as the men from the other cars came pouring out. She rolled her eyes,_ men._ She looked back into the van, "Alright ready?" she asked. They all shook their heads except for Latvia whose whole body quivered. She opened the back doors and they all piled out and ran straight across the ally. They stopped and Hungary raised her hand, she looked over and saw two men guarding the door. She stopped and turned back to the group, "Okay who wants to go up?" she said.

"We got this," Belarus said looking at Ukraine. Ukraine only smiled back. Ukraine hid her pistol and zipped down her shirt a little more. I didn't fit her as it is; she walked past the group her boobs making the odd noise they do. She walked along with Belarus right behind her. The two men looked at her and smiled to one another.

"Hello there miss are you lost?" they asked smiling dirty grins.

Ukraine only fluttered her eyelashes, "Yes, I was wondering if you could help us," she said smiling. The two men walked up to them and smiled wider.

"What can we help you with?" they said smiling.

Belarus grabbed by the guy of the back of the neck and Ukraine did too. Belarus bran the guy's ear to her lips as she slipped a knife from her breast area. "By dying," she said and they both sliced their throats. "We're in!" Belarus said taking out a napkin and cleaning her knife. The others smiled as they walked past them except for China and Latvia who clearly underestimated the females. They all walked in through the back door.

* * *

Italy and Romano walked out of the cars and walked up to the building. "What's the plan," Italy said putting on his sunglasses.

"We're going for the top floor," their boss said. "We need to take out a man who looks like this," he said showing them a picture.

It was a man with blond hair and silver eyes, he looked like the one who attacked them but taller and stronger. "No problem," Romano said taking his gun and they walked inside.

* * *

Russia could hear the gun shots from above and looked across to One and his boss who only laughed and smiled as they shared a drink. Just then a sudden wave of shock went over him, the presence of China just got stronger. It was like he was already in the building. He looked above him and prayed that he wouldn't go down there.

* * *

Italy and Romano walked in the shootout and men were dead lying everywhere some men had already got to the second floor. They scanned the room and saw a man with red hair and a cigar, it was Scotland. He looked at them and smiled. They froze, and he looked away pretending not to see them. Even though this was a mafia war, this was also the will of the humans not the nations themselves.

They moved past shooting some men and moved to the second floor.

* * *

**Alright there you go. Hope you guys liked please review if you did or didn't either way I'll be happy:D**

**Thanks again to all of you who have followed and supported this amazing story:D**


End file.
